


The Shrouded Path

by Qurinas



Series: Cherris ke Hanadi Tales [2]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Femslash, Het and Femslash, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-10
Updated: 2000-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gara Petothel is looking for a new life after deserting.  Cheriss ke Hanadi, Jedi Apprentice, is serving the Republic through her apprenticeship.  The New Republic is organizing a new fighting force as a conflict with the Yevethans heats up.  Both will have choices to make out their futures and how they will serve the New Republic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my second fanfic ever. It was written immediately after From Blastsword to Lightsaber. I am posting it for those who might be interested but wanted to keep it as it was originally posted. I like some of the concepts of the story but it is very rough. I learned a lot of things writing this fic and it will have a big place in my fandom history and a special place in my heart because of it. :)

Cheriss ke Hanadi sat on the corner of her bed. She looked around her room within the old Manassi Temple on Yavin IV. She glanced down again at the data pad Tionne had brought to her moments earlier, and allowed her mind to drift.

The last two years had been a blur. Military service, intense instruction in both piloting and the ways of the Jedi had been her way of life. Her training had begun in earnest when Luke and Cheriss had arrived on Coruscant immediately following the campaign against Admiral Guffris. Once the Jedi Master and his apprentice arrived on the planet, they had begun a search for the perfect crystal to be the focus for Cheriss’ own lightsaber. Cheriss looked down and unclipped that very blade from her belt and held it out in front of her.

Cheriss smiled as she glanced over the smooth curves of the silver cylinder. She thumbed the control switch and the blade sprung to life with a snaphiss. She absently twirled the purple blade through the air listening with pleasure to it hum. She closed the blade and clipped the lightsaber back onto her belt as she stood.

Cheriss walked over to her desk and opened the drawer to see a leather-bound book sitting within. She put the data pad down on top of the desk and picked up the book, running her hand over the well-worn leather. She opened the diary that she had been keeping since she was ten years old. She flipped through the pages until she came to the section she was looking for. She began to read to herself.

 _Dear Diary,_

Luke and I arrived on Coruscant earlier this morning. The planet is amazing. IT’S A HUGE CITY! THE WHOLE PLANET! I can’t believe it. It is so exciting. After docking our X-wings at Rogue base (The New Republic, pretty much because Wedge said we could, was nice enough to lets us keep them there since we are newly retired. Or re-retired in Luke’s case….hehe) Luke and I made our way to a hotel that his sister recommended. He mentioned he normally stays with them. I’m not sure why he didn’t this time. Maybe so I wouldn’t have to stay in a new place alone. What a gentleman!

Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem anymore my type than Wedge was. They are both so much older than I am. (and boy did Wedge think that was a problem!) Oh well, maybe I can find someone my own age at the Academy. Only time will tell, I guess. I’ll need to start looking around for possible candidates when I arrive.

I can’t help but think about the Sith girl I killed. She seemed to have the right idea, at least in regard to passion. Sadly, she had turned to the Dark Side. I wish I could put my finger on it, but I just can’t. There is something else there. Well, I’m sure the Force will guide me.

Cheriss paused for a moment, and brought up the image of the dark seductress she had battled on Tantrill III. The memories of killing the girl still ate at her. Cheriss had killed quite a number of people in duels on her home planet of Adumar, but somehow this was different. With this girl, she felt as if she had killed a part of her own future. She did not know why she felt this way, or what it might mean.

She wished there could have been another way, other than to kill her. With help, she might have returned to the light. If she could have been saved she probably would have been willing to teach Cheriss the lessons she whispered about on the catwalk. This especially saddened her, since the subject of passion and matters of the heart were such a taboo subject around the Academy.

 _I really hope the dreams go away. I have dreamt about her almost every night since she died. I always see her the way she was before the fight started. Her bright eyes staring at me with a passion I had never seen before. And a devilish grin splayed across her lips. Perhaps I should mention the dreams to Master Luke. I just don’t know._

Cheriss still hadn't mentioned the dreams to Luke. Since she had arrived on Yavin IV, the frequency of the dreams had decreased drastically. However, they still visited her on occasion. The start of the dream was always the same. However, the content did vary occasionally. Some of the dreams even made her question things about herself, although she did not give them any deep thought. She was afraid of what they might mean.

 _In addition to being in this great place, I am very excited to be searching for a gem to create my lightsaber. Luke said there are many places to look for one. He said that almost anything from anyplace in the Galaxy could be found here. I hope he’s right._

My hotel room is beautiful. I have forgotten what it is like to be pampered. The last time I saw anyplace so beautiful was when I was still on Adumar.

Cheriss flipped a few more pages ahead in her diary and found the passage she was looking for.

 _We finally did it!! Luke and I were just about to give up when I got a stroke of luck. ( Maybe not luck exactly. As Luke would say: There is no luck, only the Force). We were walking through a market towards the top of the city, within the corporate district where a lot of exotic items can be found. The market was bustling. We had gone to several carts and stores with no success. We were just about to give up and return to the hotel when I accidentally bumped into someone._

There was an old woman wearing a large black cloak with a deep hood pulled up over her head. She turned her weathered face to look at me. She apologized for bumping into me. I looked at her and saw the sharpest, brightest green eyes I had ever seen. There was something familiar about them. But I couldn’t place it. She asked me what I was looking for in the market. When I told her, she smiled a toothless grin and pointed me to a cart I had not seen before. I turned back to thank her, but she was nowhere to be found.

I went to find Luke and show him the cart. We wandered over to it just as the man was about to close up for the day. Luckily, we convinced him (with a little help from the Force) to stay open for just a few more minutes. I started to look at the crystals and gems, almost immediately finding the perfect one. There was a large piece of the darkest purple, clearest amethyst I had ever seen. It was sitting there on a white velvet pillow just waiting for me.

I pointed it out to Luke trying to hide my excitement. He picked it up and looked at it. He closed his eyes and I could feel the Force flowing from him through the gem. He smiled at me and I knew it was the one. Luckily, I hadn’t had time to spend the money I had earned while in the New Republic Military. So, I have a lot to my name. Buying the gem was no problem even though it was a little expensive.

We are going to start working on my lightsaber tomorrow. Luke said the gem is more than big enough to create at least two lightsabers, if not three. That way if mine is ever lost I can recreate it or I can have a matching one made for a friend or some one special…

I can’t wait until tomorrow. I will finally start to make my own lightsaber.

Luke and I will also be discussing what we will do on Coruscant and how long we will stay before I return with him to Yavin IV.

 

Cheriss smiled to herself as she closed her diary and set it gently upon her desk. Next, she reached back into the desk drawer and took out something wrapped in white velvet. She unwrapped it carefully to look upon the very crystal she had written in her diary about. She could see where it had been cut to supply the focus for her lightsaber. There was still more than enough to create two more blades from the crystal.

She rewrapped the crystal and set it on top of her diary. She allowed her thoughts to drift back. She had learned so much about the Force and more importantly her unique gifts. Through many training exercises and some near accidents, she and Luke had learned that she had an ability to hide within the Force.

Even though she was untrained when she was living on Adumar, she still used her abilities subconsciously. She was able to manipulate the Force is such a way as to hide her intents and disguise the true direction of her movements, attacks and thoughts. Her talents could fool even Jedi who had foresight into the immediate future. This almost led to some injuries of other students while practicing dueling when she had first arrived at the Academy.

To some degree she had managed to learn to manipulate this consciously, however, she had not done so completely. This was still how she lived everyday, with the Force hiding her true thoughts and intentions, even among the Jedi.

She plucked the data pad off the desk and wandered over to the window, laying the data pad on the sill. She looked down again at it. The information the pad contained was quite strange. It held orders from the New Republic Military, requiring her to return to active duty.

She had just finished rereading the orders when she felt a presence approaching her room. She turned to look at the door as Luke Skywalker turned the corner. She smiled as he stood at the entrance to her room. “May I come in?” Luke asked.

“Of course, Master Skywalker,” Cheriss said, gesturing him in.

“Tionne mentioned that you wanted to see me,” Luke said. “She told me that you had received a message from the New Republic Armed Forces.”

Cheriss nodded, “It appears that I am being recalled to active duty. I am not sure why.”

“Well, the timing is right at least.” Luke smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed drawing his brown Jedi robes up as he did. “I have come to tell you a few thing about what the immediate future holds for many people, as well as the academy as a whole.”

“Very well, Master,” Cheriss said as she sat down in the chair in front of her desk. She rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. She leaned forward, listening closely.

Luke sighed as he sat up straight. “First, I would like you to know that your first steps of training here are complete. I was going to tell you this anyway, since I had other plans for you before you received that,” Luke said gesturing to the data pad she held in her hand. “I am conferring upon you the Rank of Jedi Knight.”

Cheriss’ heart soared. She smiled brightly. “Thank you, Master,” she stammered.

Luke nodded. “No Cheriss, it is I who should be thanking you. As I had said when we first began your training, you are the future of the Jedi Knights. Just like everyone else here. I have helped you achieve your destiny within the Force, but you have also helped me. With each new student comes a new teaching experience. I have learned a lot from you. Many students will benefit from those lessons.”

Cheriss sat in stunned silence, smiling happily. Luke continued, “Second, I was planning on asking you to aid Streen since he will be taking over the administrative duties, as well as most of the teaching, at the Academy. However, it appears that my plan will not come to be.”

“What? Why are you leaving?” Cheriss gasped.

Luke began slowly. “There are many things I still have to learn about the Force and about myself. It is time for me to do some exploration.”

Cheriss could not keep the look of confusion from her face. Luke noticed it, but for reasons unknown to her expounded no further. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence she nodded, “I am not sure I understand, Master. However, I wish you luck.”

“Thank you,” Luke said. “When do you have to leave?”

Cheriss looked down at her data pad. “It doesn’t really say. I assume as soon as possible.”

Luke stood. “Well, you should pack then. We will hold the ceremony for your ascension tomorrow morning at dawn. I would recommend you meditate as much as possible between now and then. The Force may have much to tell you."

Cheriss stood and walked Luke to the door. He smiled and left. She eased the door closed behind him, and turned to move to the center of the room. She lowered herself to the floor and sat cross-legged. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the Force to flow through her.

 

* * * *

 

Gara Pethetrol sat in her room aboard the New Republic Star Destroyer Sentinel. Gara had recently transferred there after traveling under many different assumed names and aliases. Immediately after her desertion from the New Republic forces following the defeat of Warlord Zsinj, she assumed the identity of a freighter pilot, Kirney Slane. Quickly after establishing that identity, she tried to get a message to Myn Donos.

It frustrated her to this day to think about it. To be so naïve to think that Myn would have gotten the message without forwarding it to his superiors. That he could ever forgive her for what she had done. Her hope that he could love her again only led New Republic Intelligence agents to her new home on Corellia. Gara narrowly escaped. She then began to move about trying to evade attempts to capture her.

After about six years of running, she was ready to try and make a difference again. Gara constructed a new identity for herself, Hetlia Jettite. Hetlia was born to a lower middle class family of Coruscant who had higher aspirations. The Jettite’s moved in very lofty circles before the fall of the empire. They were all killed at a party raided by Imperial Stormtroopers right before the fall of Coruscant. Gara sliced the records to create a daughter they never had and her background.

With a lot of effort to cover her tracks, she was ready to start new. She applied to Starfighter Command Training and was accepted. She assumed her new role. That of a reserved, sheltered little girl, with little self-confidence and little leadership ability.

In order to prevent attention from being drawn to her, she made sure her scores sat in the dead middle of the pack in pilot training. Her flying scores were a bit higher than normal to make up for her lack of leadership ability. She graduated flight training with good marks, but nothing to write home about.

She had arrived aboard the Sentinel yesterday. She had a meeting scheduled for today with the Squadron Commander, Colonel Ti’vay. Ti’vay commanded Lightflash squadron. She knew very little about him save that he led the squadron for about a year now and he was a Bothan.

Gara had taken one small risk on her way to her new assignment. She had discover that her astromech Tonin had been assigned to another pilot after helping the imprisoned aliens escape the Iron Fist. Her R2 unit's memory had been wiped when he was reassigned. Luckily, that pilot had just retired. With a little creative slicing, she had gotten her old astromech assigned to her. Gara was ecstatic that she was able to reunite with her old friend and have him remember it. Things were looking up for once.

Gara got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed her appearance drastically to assume the identity of Hetlia. She had allowed her hair to grow out long and straight, dying it blonde. She had her eyes altered so that they were a deep, soft blue. She had lost even more weight so that she was borderline too thin. She had changed her posture to that of a shy and self-conscious girl. Her shoulders slightly stooped and her eyes always cast down.

She had just finished getting dressed when her door buzzer rang. She shuffled over to the door and opened it. Outside was a tall, thin human man. He had straight black hair that was all the same length that came down to about his chin. He had piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He stood there in an orange Starfighter Command flight suit with Colonel rank epaulets on his shoulders.

'This is obviously not my new squadron commander,' she thought to herself trying to hide her surprise. 'Who is this guy?'

“Flight Officer Jettite?” he asked as he looked at Hetlia.

Gara made sure to affect her cover identity. “Yes...sir….Colonel…” she stammered, standing at a weird form of attention with her eyes still cast somewhat down.

“If you would follow me. It is time.” The Colonel smiled as he motioned towards the hallway.

“Yes, sir,” she answered and stepped out into the hallway. She followed the Colonel as he made his way to the lift. They entered, and he sent it heading down towards the hanger area. Gara knew that this was not the way to her Squadron’s area. However, Hetlia never would have known that. So she sat silently as the lift brought them to on of the lower decks in the aft section of the ship.

When the lift came to rest, the two exited and walked down a long hallway that was completely devoid of people. They stopped at an office door about fifty meters from the lift. The doors slid open and the Colonel lead the way into the room. As the doors slid shut behind her, Hetlia kept her eyes low and scanned the room. She was obviously in an office that had not been used in sometime. Furniture was scattered about and a thin layer of dust covered everything. As she continued to scan she saw two more figures standing in the room. One wore the same flight suit that she and the Colonel were wearing. The second wore a tight fitting black jump suit.

As Hetlia brought her eyes up, she saw that the figure in the black jump suit was obviously a woman. As she looked further up she saw that she wore a belt with a blaster and a silver cylinder hanging off it. A lightsaber! She looked to see that the woman was about her own age, maybe a little younger. She had long, slightly wavy red hair. She recognized her immediately. It was Mara Jade. Her heart skipped a beat. Mara sat chatting idly with the person sitting next to her. Heltia turned to look. She was talking to Wedge Antilles. Her heart nearly beat its way out of her chest.

Mara and Wedge turned to look at the newcomers. Hetlia immediately returned her eyes to the floor. Her mind spun. ‘How did they find me?’ she screamed to herself.

“General Antilles.” The Colonel called to him.

Wedge, still sitting turned to face the Colonel. He quickly looked at Hetlia and turned his attention back to the Colonel. “Yes.”

The Colonel stood blocking the door. “Does this woman look familiar to you at all.”

Wedge tilted his head around to get a better look. “Could you raise your head, Flight Officer,” Wedge said to Hetlia. Her head swam as she tried to think of something, anything to do. She resigned herself to her fate and raised her head.

Wedge looked for a moment, then gasped. “Yes. In fact, she does, Colonel.”

“Could you identify her, General?” The Colonel asked.

Wedge sighed. It was obvious that he was not happy about what he was about to do. “I knew her as Lara Nostil, a member of Wraith Squadron when I commanded it. I later learned her to be Gara Petothel a former Imperial Agent.” He turned to face Gara. “I’m sorry.”

Mara and the Colonel drew their blasters and pointed them at Gara. “Are you Gara Petothel?” The Colonel asked her.

She sighed. “Yes.” She hung her head low. ‘Well, time to face the music,’ she thought.

Mara and the Colonel quickly turned their blasters in line with Wedge. A shocked look crossed his face and they fired. Blue lightning of stun bolts slammed into Wedge sending him careening off the desk slamming into the floor.

They quickly turned their blasters back towards Gara. “Don’t move.” The Colonel kept his blaster trained on her while Mara turned and walked towards Wedge’s crumpled body. Mara knelt next to him and turned him over so he lay flat on his back.

Mara knelt over Wedge’s prone form and placed her cupped right hand over his eyes and duplicated the motion bringing her cupped left hand to rest just above her eyes. She breathed, taking strong but controlled breaths. After a few moments, she stood and nodded to the Colonel. He motioned to the door and turned back to Gara.

“Now my dear, you have a choice. You can come with us quietly and live happily ever after. Or we can say we shot you dead preventing your murder of General Antilles. Which would you prefer?” The Colonel asked Gara.

Gara’s head swam. She tried to think of any way out of it. However, with a gun trained on her and a Jedi nearby, she knew she had little choice. In the strongest voice she could must, she said. “Where to, Colonel?”

He smirked. “Just walk in front of me to the aft hanger. And don’t get any funny ideas.”

Gara nodded and walked out of the room. She looked over her shoulder to get a last look at Wedge. She knew she would never see him again. Mara Jade and the Colonel followed close behind. They weaved their way through corridors and lifts to finally arrive at the flight deck.

The hanger was bustling with activity. Her two captors put their weapons back in their holsters. However, Gara knew that flanked by a Jedi, she still had no chance of escape. She followed Mara to a nearby shuttle. Mara keyed in an access code and the ramp cracked open with a hiss of air and lowered.

The Colonel motioned her up the ramp. She ascended the ramp and took a seat in the passenger compartment. The colonel sat down across from her while Mara sat down in the pilot’s couch. Gara remained silent as she heard the engines come to life and the shuttle rise on its repulsor lifts. She leaned forward to look out the front view screen to see the shuttle exit the hanger. It flew for a few moments into the darkness of space before Mara pulled the lever sending them into hyperspace.

“What is it you want with me?” Gara asked the Colonel.

He turned towards her, regarding her intently. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “I am not at liberty to discuss that with you at this time. However, I can see that you are somewhat worried so I will put you mind at ease, at least a little.”

Gara shrugged trying to play it off, but she could not deny it. Her eyes betrayed that fact to the mysterious Colonel sitting across from her.

“If you were being placed under arrest, it would not have been handled this way. And if you were to be, shall we say, removed, you would already be dead.” He said. “Your services are needed. You will have the chance to serve the New Republic, despite being robbed of your first chance.”

Gara nodded, not knowing what to say. She sat quietly for the rest of the flight trying to imagine what could possibly be in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheriss stood at the bottom of the ladder leading to the cockpit of her T-65XF fighter that sat in the hanger within the main Temple of Yavin IV. Luke had departed quickly and quietly after the semi-private ceremony held at dawn where he had been conferred upon her the rank of Jedi Knight.

After the ceremony she had quickly changed clothes and packed her robe. She had donned her flight suit and brought her bags out with her. She risked one glance back at her room. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of how much she would miss the academy.

She felt a continuous lump in her throat from the moment she left her room, all the time at breakfast and as she carried her possessions to the hanger. A procession of Jedi and Apprentices followed her. They gathered at the nose of the fighter.

Sabre, her R5 astromech droid, was already in the fighter as she looked at it. She gazed at the sleek fighter that had been repainted early after she had become a civilian while she and Luke were still on Coruscant. The fighter had been painted a sleek, glossy black with a deep purple trim. She still had the Wraith Squadron crest on the tail.

She stored her bags in the cargo compartment and turned to give a last wave before she climbed up the ladder. Streen stepped forward and looked up at her as she began her ascent up the ladder. “Good luck, Cheriss. I hope you can return to us soon. I am not sure how long I can do this before I’ll need some more help.” Streen said, his voice weighed down by worries about the future.

“I hope I can come back soon as well, Streen. I’m sure you’ll do fine until then.” Cheriss said, smiling warmly. She continued her climb up the ladder and hopped into the cockpit. She donned her helmet and began to bring the ships systems to life.

She glanced at her instruments and everything looked fine. “All set back there, Sabre?” she asked. Sabre tooted his consent and scrolled a message across her display conforming that all systems were operating normally. Cheriss waved one more time just before she engaged her repulsor lifts. She guided the fighter out of the hanger and engaged the main drive, rocketing skyward as the Jedi waved farewell.

She indulged herself in a few rolls, loops and steep turns as she ascended towards orbit. She had not flown for a little while and was going to enjoy it before she had to sit for hours in hyperspace on her way to Coruscant.

Cheriss finished her maneuvers and left the atmosphere of the moon. She turned the fighter towards the proper heading and pulled the lever, engaging the hyperdrive. The stars elongated, and she entered the twirling vortex of hyperspace.

The flight to Coruscant was long and boring. She spent almost all of the time either in a Jedi Trance or meditating. Her mediations were calming, but whenever she tried to concentrate on her future or her new assignment it seemed elusive. She was jarred out of her meditation by Saber’s alarm. It indicated that they were five minutes to reemergence to realspace. She quickly scanned the instruments and saw nothing unusual. She consulted a data pad for the proper call sign she had been given and her landing instructions.

Cheriss watched the counter instructing her when she should leave hyperspace. When it hit zero, she pulled the lever back and the stars returned to normal around her. She looked down at the planet of Coruscant. She keyed her comm unit and spoke. “Coruscant Traffic Control, this is Shade Four requesting landing instructions.”

“Shade Four, make military approach to palace landing area.” The controller answered her. She looked down at her screen and saw the approach data had been received. She began to fly her assigned approach.

“Roger control,” she said as she flew the fighter down. Cheriss spent all her time looking out at the city beneath her. It was still amazing, even having seen it a few times before. She continued to sight see all the way through the uneventful approach and landing. She guided her X-wing over to the assigned parking area and lowered it gently onto its skids. When she finished her post-flight and shut down procedures she opened the canopy of her fighter. A ground crew member attached a ladder to the side of her craft. She climbed down the ladder to see the ground crew getting out the equipment to remove her astromech droid.

“That won’t be necessary,” Cheriss said stretching and yawning, getting out the crinks from the long space flight. She reached out her arm towards Sabre with her hand open and her palm facing up. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed as she concentrated and reached out with the Force, lifting the droid into the air. She lowered him softly to the duracrete. She smirked to herself as she felt the surprise of the nearby ground personnel.

She had just fished her bag out of the cargo compartment when she saw a man walking purposefully towards her after he exited a nearby building. He had black hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale. He wore his hair straight and about down to his chin, all one length. He wore an all black flight suit, with only Colonel rank markings and Starfighter Pilot wings. He walked up to her.

“Greetings Flight Officer, I am Colonel Tetrault,” he said extending his hand.

Cheriss smiled at him and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

He reached to pick up her bag. “I will have your belongings and your droid taken to your new quarters. The rest of your belongings will be forwarded there when they arrive.”

Cheriss blushed a bit. “These are all my belongings, sir. I did not take much with me when I left my home world. I also did not collect much during my time at the Jedi Academy.”

He nodded. “Very well then.” He motioned for a ground crew member to take her bag and her droid. He also handed him a data pad. When the ground crewman left, he turned to Cheriss. “If you would follow me?”

Cheriss nodded and followed him to a nearby walkway that led over to the Senate Chambers and other buildings containing the government of the New Republic. She followed in silence as he led her from the catwalk and through what seemed liked miles of corridors in the senate building eventually leading to what looked like a freight lift. They entered the lift.

The doors closed and Colonel Tetrault said, “Authorization Tetrault, Gamma-two-two-Theta.” As he finished speaking, a hidden control panel popped out of a space under the main controls. Tetrault took a card from his breast pocket and slid it into the slot below the keypad. He quickly imputed a code and the lift began to move.

Cheriss was a bit suspicious now. It seemed to her like something just wasn’t right. However, she stood silently and waited. She sensed no danger or ill intent so she saw no reason to speak out yet. The lift continued downward for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the lift came to a halt and the doors whooshed open.

She followed Tetrault into the corridor. It was a fairly short hallway leading to another door with a passkey entry. He imputed a long series of numbers into the keypad and inserted a card into the slot. The doors opened and admitted them to another corridor. This one had many doors off of it. They came to the first door on the left and Colonel Tetrault stopped. “I would like you to wait in here for the briefing to begin for our new arrivals. It should be no more than an hour.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, stepping through the door. It opened to admit her passage. She looked around the briefing room as the doors slammed shut behind her. There was a podium on a small raised stage at the front of the room. The chairs were set up in an amphitheater style in a semi-circle around the room and rising up. There were enough chairs to sit about one hundred to one hundred and fifty people. There was only one other person in the room.

Sitting in the front row of seats was a young woman. She sat with her arms crossed and her legs close to her body. She was very thin with straight blonde hair. She looked up as Cheriss entered, but quickly cast her eyes nervously back to the floor.

Cheriss walked over to the woman. “Hi, I am Cheriss ke Hanadi,” she said, extending her hand.

The woman stood and took her hand briefly, looking up to make eye contact. “I am Hetlia Jettite. Nice to meet you.”

Cheriss smiled. “I wish I could tell you what I am doing here. Were you called away from inactive duty or were you assigned to a different part of the fleet?”

“I…I…I was assigned to Lightflash Squadron prior to this.” Hetlia stuttered.

Cheriss reached out a bit with the Force to try and ease her mind. She sensed that she was very closed and very nervous. Cheriss smiled reassuringly. “Well Hetlia, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough what this is all about.”

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Colonel Tetrault walked through the door. Cheriss stood at loose attention as he entered the room, and Heltia quickly joined her in a similar posture. They watched as he strode towards the podium and turned to face them.

“Allow me to introduce the commander of Project Alpha Blue, Admiral Hiram Drayson,” Colonel Tetrault said as another man walked through the door.

Admiral Hiram Drayson, the Old Ghost of Coruscant, entered the room. He was a man of medium height, beginning to widen a bit around the middle. He wore his gray hair short and in a very conservative style. Hiram Drayson would not stand out in a crowd, a quality that came in very handy in his line of work. He came to a stop in front of the podium and turned towards the two waiting officers, motioning for them to sit.

"Greetings, I am Admiral Hiram Drayson, the commander of Project Alpha Blue." Drayson looked at the two women searching for recognition in their eyes. He found none. Even though Drayson was not force sensitive, he had an uncanny ability to read people. "Project Alpha Blue officially does not exist. We were created during the fledgling steps the Alliance took towards becoming the New Republic."

Cheriss sat there in stunned silence while Gara's mind spun frantically. Gara could not believe her ears. She knew of many secret organizations within the Empire. However, she did not expect such things out of the New Republic. 'Maybe there is hope for them after all,' Gara thought.

"Both of you have been selected to become members of Alpha Blue. The organization has many layers and you will be but one of them. You will have no knowledge of any other Alpha Blue projects and operatives unless absolutely necessary. Your commander will be Colonel Gerrad Tetrault, who reports to me as the Project Commander," Drayson said.

Hetlia raised her hand. "Sssir?" she stuttered. Drayson nodded to her. She continued, "Are we all the members?"

Drayson shook his head. "No. There are five members of the team in all, including Colonel Tetrault. He will be briefing you more about them later."

Drayson looked at the two seated women for further questions. When he received none, he continued. "Alpha Blue has but one mission: to protect the New Republic in ways that it can not normally protect itself. What that means is that the President and Senate are bound by certain rules, laws, policies and politics. We are bound by nothing save our mission and our conscience."

Cheriss was still shocked by what she was hearing. "Sir?" she asked, raising her hand. Drayson nodded to her and she continued, "How can we not be bound by the laws?"

"That is a tough question to answer. It’s multi-faceted and too long to get into now. It will be covered more later. For the moment, just take my word for it," Drayson said.

"Well sir, does that mean that we will be expected to do things that are against the law?" Cheriss asked.

"In a word, yes. Your job is to defend the New Republic by whatever means necessary. You can not be tied down while trying to perform that duty," Drayson answered.

Cheriss nodded. She would need to think about this. Cheriss was having a lot of trouble taking what Admiral Drayson had to say at face value.

Admiral Drayson continued on for the next several hours explaining Alpha Blue, some specifics of their mission and a bit of history giving examples of past missions. Cheriss listened intently but struggled with the implications of the job. Meanwhile, Gara sat pondering where she would fit into all this.

Admiral Drayson concluded the briefing by giving them a data pad with more details on the information given during the briefing and turned things over to Colonel Tetrault before departing.

"At this time, I will escort you to your quarters. I encourage you to review the data pads the Admiral gave you. You both have a lot to think about. Because of the sensitive nature of this project, you will be confined to quarters until your next briefing," Gerrard said.

The two women nodded and Gerrard continued, "I will come to get you in a few hours for the next briefing." He motioned to the door. "This way, ladies".

 

* * * *

 

A wall of console screens supplied the only illumination in the room. Two women stood in front of the screens. The two were dressed almost identically, wearing tall leather boots with black combat pants and black tank tops. They also both wore black utility belts with a blaster and a lightsaber hanging from it. They watched as Cheriss and Hetlia exited the briefing room and entered the hallway.

The first woman had straight, shoulder length auburn hair. She was slight of build but her muscles were strong and toned. On her left shoulder blade sat a tattoo of a circle with jagged branches of thorns running through it. Her hazel eyes reflected the light of the consoles almost seeming to glow.

The second woman was built very similarly. She was a bit more muscular and her shoulders and arms were slightly larger. Her slightly curvy hair was dyed jet black and ran down over her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes showed brightly. Her pale skin glowed under the harsh lights of the consoles adding to the unnatural look of her black hair.

The black haired one turned to the other. "Thoughts?"

She shrugged, scratching the area of her shoulder with the tattoo. "Cheriss is obviously suspicious at the moment. However, I am sure she will see things our way when I get the opportunity to work with her." She grinned devilishly.

The other woman shook her head, smirking while she twirled a length of her ebony hair. "I am sure that you can't wait for that opportunity to work with her." She chuckled thinking about how obvious it was that her friend had quite the little crush on Cheriss.

They both started towards the door. "At least you get to have dinner with her tonight," the auburn haired one said. "I have to go out and brief the other one," she pouted.

 

* * * *

 

Gara sat in her room, her frustration and mild case of cabin fever building. She threw the data pad none too softly onto her desk. She had been cooling her heels in her quarters for almost three hours and had read the full contents of the data pad several times over in the last few hours. She had also unpacked and arranged her things. She sat there stewing and reviewing everything in her head, when the door buzzer sounded.

"Come in," she said as she stood and made her way to the door.

Colonel Tetrault entered the room. He quickly glanced around the room. "I see you have gotten settled."

"Was I not supposed to, sir?" she asked dryly. The fragile flower of Hetlia Jettite wilted under the frost of Gara Petothel.

He smiled. "Not at all. This is your new home, at least while we're on Coruscant anyway."

Gara started to voice a reply, but changed her mind. She had long since given up trying to propagate her Hetlia persona around Mara and Tetrault, since they knew who she really was. Since then, she had been a little freer with her comments and it frustrated her she that could come up with no come back at this time. However, it was probably for the best, since she could see no possible good that could come out of antagonizing Colonel Tetrault.

"I am sure that you are hungry after reading and unpacking. So, if it is all right with you, we’re going to have a dinner meeting." Gara nodded enthusiastically as her stomach growled at the mere prospect of food. It had just now occurred to her she had not eaten in hours as her mind was on more important things.

Seeing she had nothing to say, Tetrault continued, "Since I wanted to make it obvious that you are not a prisoner here, I have arranged for us to go out on the town for dinner."

Gara tried to keep the shocked look from her face as she had not expected that. She worked not to show this shock, covering it with a somewhat relevant question. "I see. In that case, I take it I will have time to freshen up and get dressed?" she asked flippantly.

He nodded, choosing to ignore the tone the question was asked with. "I will be back in about an hour to get you, then. I take it you have something appropriate to wear?"

"Yes. I had a couple of nice outfits from my rich alter ego. They arrived with my things you shipped from my quarters on The Sentinel," she replied with a wide, Hetlia-esque, smile.

"Excellent. Well, I'll be back shortly,” he said as he turned for the door.

“Wait, Sir. May I ask a question before you go?” Gara asked.

Tetrault stopped and turned. “I can’t promise an answer but go ahead.”

“I was curious why you stunned Wedge. Is he alright?” Gara asked sheepishly, hoping that the question didn’t overstep her bounds.

“He is fine. We needed to subdue him so that my associate could alter his memory a bit. I assure you he is fine and will remember nothing of the incident." He looked at her trying to gauge her reaction, but could discern nothing. "Does that put you mind at ease?” Tetrault asked.

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Gara smiled weakly. Tetrault turned to leave and she watched him go. Shrugging, she turned to begin getting ready.

Her head was still spinning in circles trying to comprehend what was happening. If she took everything that had been told to her as truth, it would seem that her luck might have changed for the better. However, experience had told her two things: not to trust anyone and more importantly that she never had good luck.

'Well,' she thought herself as she began to get ready for dinner. 'I'm quite willing to play along for the moment.'

Gara shed her clothes from her bed to the refresher and turned on the water just before stepping into the shower. Despite the hot water cascading over her, she still felt quite stressed. She allowed herself the luxury of extra time beneath the steaming spray, using it to help regain her calm.

Gara had selected a loose, flowing white satin dress for the evening's festivities. Since it was still summer on Coruscant, the color fit with the season and its style should make sure she wasn't too warm. She finished by styling her blonde hair in a loose bun on top of her head and applying light make-up. She had just retrieved a small handbag from her closet when the buzzer signaled that someone was at the door. She opened it to see Colonel Tetrault standing there dressed in a very nice black tunic and pants. He cleaned up rather nicely, she thought as she raked her gaze over him.

Next to him was an unfamiliar woman with auburn hair. She was dressed in a slinky, form fitting black silk dress and wore her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She also wore a flowing sash wrapped around her waist. Her gown had a sleeve and shoulder on the left side, but left her right shoulder and arm were bare. She carried a small hold-out blaster in a holster and a comlink in her right hand.

Gerrard Tetrault gestured towards the young woman. "This is your new associate Katja Reinerk. She is also a member of Alpha Blue and holds the rank of Captain in the New Republic Armed Forces.”

Katja smiled warmly at Gara, a slight look of mischief flashing through her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Gara," she said, handing Gara the blaster and comlink. "These are for you."

Gara took them as Gerrard absently motioned towards the blaster. "It's against regulations for any member of Alpha Blue to go out unarmed."

Gara nodded. For what felt like the thousandth time that night, Tetrault had surprised her. Before she even realized what she was saying she blurted out, "Aren't you a little concerned about giving me a weapon? Especially since you are not sure if you can trust me yet."

Gerrard shrugged. "I think we can trust you, or you wouldn't have gotten this far. However, if I am wrong and you do decide to try something, the blaster we handed you won't help you one bit."

Gara raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I see…"

Gerrard smiled. "Don't get me wrong. If it were just you and I, that blaster would help you greatly. However, with her here," he said gesturing to Katja, "you wouldn't be able to do anything."

Katja smiled at Gerrard provocatively. "Oh, isn't that sweet?" She said, with sickly sweet sarcasm. She turned to Gara. "He's exaggerating, always such the flatterer," she said, as she daintily laid her left hand on Gerrard’s shoulder as she laid her right hand over her heart in a gesture of mock humility.

Gerrard shook his head at Katja with a playful sigh before turning back to Gara. "Nevertheless, we will be discussing lots of things very frankly this evening. Once we get to our table at the restaurant, it will be safe to speak. Your persona will not be necessary. Just be you."

Gara nodded. "Well, I am ready when you are," she said as she strapped the blaster to her left thigh. She caught Colonel Teltrault looking at her as she hiked up her skirt and smiled inwardly. She adjusted the blaster so it was perfectly concealed under her dress.

“Done that before, huh?” Katja chuckled and nodded approvingly.

“Yeah, I guess I have.” Gara quickly changed her demeanor and smiled brightly. She spun around playfully showing off her dress as it swirled about her. “How do I look?”

Both Gerrard and Katja nodded in approval. Katja’s eyes seemed to linger on her longer than Gerrard’s. Katja looked Gara straight in the eye and winked. Gara blushed just a bit but quickly recovered. 'What was that about?' she wondered. Coming to no immediate conclusion she turned to Gerrard. “Ready, Colonel?”

He nodded. “Follow me.”

The three officers started to walk down to the lift, then through the labyrinth of halls leading to the steps of the Imperial Palace. Gara followed as the two turned onto one of the catwalks leading away from the palace. “It is a short walk to our restaurant. I figured a bit of night air would be nice after being cooped up.”

“Seemed you plotted that course correctly, Colonel,” Gara replied taking a deep breath and enjoyed being out of the Palace.

Katja handed her a small pouch. “Here is your ID and other documentation you’ll need if you get separated from us and can’t reach us via comlink…” she began, explaining the rest of the procedures in the event they were separated, including directions to follow and comlink frequencies to try. She also told her where the nearest Alpha Blue safehouse was.

Gara took the pouch, acknowledging her with a nod. She made every effort to memorize the information given to her. Too many people had been killed in the Intelligence Community because of forgetting the tiniest details. Gara had never been one to forget such things in her time with the Empire and she had no intention of taking up that habit now.

The three walked at a leisurely pace in the direction of the restaurant. The outfits the women wore did not lend themselves to quick travel. After about a half an hour, they arrived at their destination. Gara had enjoyed the walk, allowing herself to relax slightly and take in a few sites she had not seen in quite a few years.

As they got to the entrance Gara looked up at the building. The structures was a pretty straightforward, a very conservative design, looking like any other corporate building in the area. However, when her gaze rose to the top, she saw a tall crystal spire. The three entered the building and walked over to the lift, which they rode to the top of the building. The doors opened to reveal the beautiful crystal spire with many different levels ascending more than forty meters above them.

While they were waiting for the maitre-de to come over to seat them, Gara looked around the anteroom. The pictures and their subtitles described how the restaurant had been built on top of this building after the top ten floors were sheered off when the Lusankya blasted her way off Coruscant during the New Republic's claiming of the planet from the Empire.

After a moment the maitre-de came up and escorted them up the crystal stairs leading towards the top of the spire. They ascended all the way to the top floor at the very tip of the spire. There was a single table positioned in the center of a small room and the view was breathtaking. She looked out through the crystal to gaze out over the city, as the three took their seats.

There was no conversation for the first few minutes at the table. First, they decided what to eat then sat back, admiring the beautiful view. When their drinks arrived, the conversation began. Gara looked back to the table and glanced between Gerrard and Katja. “So, would either of you mind clueing me into what is going on? Frankly, I have been in the intelligence business for quite some time and this is the weirdest operation I have ever seen.”

Gerrard cracked a smile and Katja chuckled lightly. Gerrard spoke. “And you will continue to find this the strangest operation you have been apart of.”

Katja laughed as she muttered under her breath, “Ain’t that the truth.”

“Admiral Drayson was totally honest in the briefing as far as our mission and goals. However, he didn’t tell you the make up of the team,” Gerrard said. “The team is made up of five people. Three of them have been trained in the ways of the Force. Two of them have not.”

“You and I are the two non-Force adepts?” Gara asked Tetrault, remembering his comments about the blaster and Katja’s merits when they were getting ready to leave her quarters.

“Correct,” Katja confirmed.

‘Well, at least that one wasn’t too much of a surprise. After Mara aided in my rescue, and then meeting Cheriss and Katja…’ Gara though to herself.

Gerrard continued, “We each have a variety of abilities and qualities that will allow us to complete a multitude of different missions. However, all of us do share some skills and background experience. All of us were trained by the New Republic or Imperial military. All of us are combat proficient…”

“Some of us more proficient than others,” Katja interrupted with a soft nudge of the elbow to Gerrard.

Gerrard continued without paying Katja any heed. “…and all of us are trained pilots concentrating in snub fighters and light freighters.”

Gara nodded. “I see. So, what possible support could I offer a roaming band of militant Jedi?”

Gerrard smiled. “First, your unbridled optimism. Second, you have experience and knowledge that none of us have. You are a trained Intelligence Officer. You can give us some insight into the Remnant’s activities as well as acting in the normal function of an NRI Analyst.”

Katja leaned close to her. “Plus, being a beautiful woman, you have abilities that will allow you to work discretely in our more political missions,” she said with a playful look.

Gara gave her a questioning look, but Katja only smiled in response offering no further explanation. Gara’s unspoken question died on her lips as c spoke to her. “Well, what do you think?”

Gara shrugged. “It sounds pretty good to me so far. I'm sure I can handle the intelligence function you wish me to fill. I’m also a fair hand as a pilot and I’m used to toting around a blaster. Sounds like just the job for me.”

Both Gerrard and Katja smiled. “I am glad to hear you say that,” Gerrard said.

“I’m sure you’ll fit in fine with us,” Katja added.

“I do have one question,” Gara said, drawing their attention back to her. “How is Mara Jade involved in all of this?”

Katja looked at Gerrard. “I’ll field this one,” Katja told him before turning back to Gara to address her. “I assume that because you worked for the Empire you are familiar with Mara Jade and maybe even a few others of the Emperor’s Hands.”

Gara looked at her and simply nodded. She actually only knew about Mara Jade’s past from the news reels and such. She had no knowledge of her from her Imperial days and she knew nothing of other Hands. But, she didn’t want to admit that.

“Mara is not…” Katja stopped suddenly turning her head to look around the room. She slowly stood to a crouching position. Tetrault also stood and reached into his jacket where Gara assumed he had a blaster hidden.

“What is it?” Gara asked. Before anyone could answer she heard the sounds of running footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly spun out of her chair, drawing her blaster as she did. She saw five men crest the stairs and enter the small room, they all had blasters drawn.

Katja stood there without even a blaster in hand facing the men. “Now’s your chance, boys. If you leave now, you’ll get to live a little longer.” She flashed a wicked grin at them while narrowing her eyes. Gara could almost feel the white hot energy she seemed to be exuding from every fiber in her being.

The men looked at her and glanced at each other. The man at the front, a scruffy looking ruffian in a brown tunic and black slacks pointed his blaster rifle at her. “Lady, last time I checked, you didn’t have a blaster so I don’t see you being in any position to do issue orders.”

In a flash of movement, she drew a cylinder from a holster attached to her left thigh. With the distinctive snaphiss of a lightsaber, a red blade flashed into existence just as the man fired. She quickly intercepted the incoming bolt with the blade and deflected it away from her body. Then the world seemed to explode with blaster fire.

Tetrault quickly flipped over the table, which he and Gara dove for cover behind, spraying a few shots at their attackers on the way. They rose up and started to fire behind the thin cover offered by the overturned table. Luckily, for them, their attackers had even less to hide behind.

Katja swung her lightsaber in quick arcs not only blocking shots meant for her, but also protecting Gara and Gerrard. The first of their enemies fell to a blaster bolt from Gara that hit him square in the chest sending him somersaulting down the stairs.

Katja spun her blade around in a wide arch connecting with an incoming blaster bolt meant for Gara. The bolt flashed off the blade and slammed into the neck of the man who fired it. He flipped back, crashing into the man behind him, who also went down as a quick shot from Gerrard slammed into his forehead.

Quickly, Gara flipped the selector on her weapon to stun and fired two more quick shots into the man who lead the charge up the stairs. His body went limp and crashed to the floor. As he did, Katja extended her left hand. A look of fierce concentration shaped her face as blue arcs of lightning emerged from her hand. They impacted the last man’s chest, leaving small smoldering spots on his tunic. His muscles tightened as he screamed. He dropped his blaster and fell to the floor. He convulsed on the ground as another arc slammed into his body.

Gerrard quickly stood and walked over to the stunned man. Gara covered the door with her blaster waiting to see if for more people would approach. Gerrard stood over the unconscious body of the man looking intently into his face. He quickly raised his blaster and fired two shots into his head. The body flopped once, then lay still.

Gara was shocked, but said nothing. She watched as Katja disengaged her lightsaber and tucked it back in her thigh holster. Katja reached out with her right hand and the smoking form of the assailant she had stuck by lightning rose into the air. He floated into the air, mocking a standing position, about a meter off the ground. Katja turned towards Tetrault and asked, "What do you want me to do with him?"

Tetrault just looked over at her and without a word, he conveyed his wishes to the female Jedi. She grinned devilishly and the man's eyes widened in fear. She closed her open hand into a tight fist. The man began to gasp for air. "Tell Guffris we said hello," she said as a few cracks and pops sounded from the man's neck. Gara stood in shock. Katja quickly threw her arm in the direction of the window and the man's body sailed towards the crystal.

The limp body slammed into it with incredible force shattering the window and continuing into the night beyond. Gerrard was already on his comlink as Gara walked towards the shattered window. She looked out just as the man disappeared from sight into the darkness about fifty meters below. Tetrault's voice shook her from her daze. "Set blasters to stun and hit anyone who comes up those stairs."

Gara nodded as she looked down and saw her blaster still set that way. The three stood for a few anxious moments with Gara and Gerrard having their blasters trained on the door. Gara’s mind raced with what she had just seen from Katja and Gerrard. She had experienced the cold-blooded efficiency in her days with in the Empire’s service however, she had never seen that side of NRI operatives. ‘Seems the more things change, the more they stay the same,’ Gara thought to herself.

The whine of repulsor engines shook Gara from her thoughts as a small freight shuttle appeared and hovered near the broken window. The door on the side opened and a ramp extended in through the hole. Gerrard motioned Gara inside and followed her aboard with Katja quickly following behind.

They all took seats in the small passenger compartment as the freighter dropped and accelerated away from the restaurant. Gerrard turned to Gara a few seconds later. "So, I believe that we were discussing Mara Jade when we were so rudely interrupted…"

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss sat in her room in the depths of the Imperial Palace. Her room was quite nice, but it lacked decoration. Once she had unpacked a few things at which point, it started to feel a little more like home. She was used to living in sparse surroundings having spent so much time on Yavin IV. However, there was part of her that missed some of the more lavish settings she had called home on Adumar. The more she thought about it; the more she knew she could use a livelier place to live. She planned to explore some of shops and bazaars on Coruscant at her first opportunity.

About two hours after the briefing, she received a message over the comlink from Admiral Drayson. He had informed her that in about two hours he would send someone to escort her to her next briefing. He did not tell her much about the meeting except that it would be a casual dinner briefing done by another team member.

She had showered and donned a black flight suit like the one she had worn when she was with the Wraiths. She spent the next couple of hours pacing, thinking, reading the data pad from the briefing, and trying to catch up on current news events. She had just finished reading about an ambassadorial visit by the Yevethans, when her door buzzer sounded.

She stood up walked over the entryway to her quarters. She opened it to find a woman standing there. She had obviously color altered black hair, which was wavy and hung down over her shoulders. She had a pale skin tone, which was only amplified by her unnaturally dark hair. Her body was tightly muscled, but not very broad or tall, adorned in black combat pants and tank top. She wore a lightsaber and a blaster off her belt. She stood with her right hand on her hip and her leg cocked at an angle. Cheriss looked into her eyes and saw something familiar. They were a beautiful deep green and showed a great degree of emotion and power. Cheriss recognized something in them, but couldn’t quite place it.

The woman extended her hand. "Welcome to the team. I am Myrlynda."

Cheriss took her hand and shook it quickly and firmly. "Thank you. I am Flight Officer Cheriss ke Hanadi." Cheriss could not stop herself as she gestured to the lightsaber, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Pardon me for asking, but are you a Jedi?"

Myrlynda smiled pleasantly, seeming unfazed by the question. "I have trained in the ways of the Force for quite sometime. Since I was a child."

"Have you trained at Master Skywalker's Academy?" Cheriss asked.

"I haven't had a chance to make it out there as of yet. But maybe someday." Myrlynda motioned with her head over her shoulder. "Well, no need to talk with me standing in the door all night."

"Most certainly. Where is there a tapcaf for us to go to? I’m starved," Cheriss said walking out the door.

"Wait," Myrlynda said placing her arm across the doorway to halt Cheriss’ exit from the room. "It’s regulation that every Alpha Blue member be armed at anytime they are out of the base. However, it is recommended they be armed at all times. I’m sure you are ready to stretch your legs a bit and I planned to show you around the area of the palace."

Cheriss hadn't been used to living in an armed environment over the past couple of years so she was a bit taken aback by the idea. "Ummm…ok. One moment," she said, ducking back inside her quarters. She opened the chest at the foot of her bed and took out a utility belt with pouches and holster. She took her blaster out of the chest and slid it into her holster before hanging her lightsaber from its hook. She turned and exited the room.

“Much better,” Myrlynda said as she led Cheriss through a series of twists and turns. After a few minutes of traveling, it became apparent to Cheriss they had entered a different part of the palace. They came around a corner to see a dimly lit tapcaf. ‘There aren’t many people in here,’ Cheriss observed as Myrlynda led the two to a table in the far back corner. They both sat down and looked at their menus, deciding on their meals in silence.

A waiter droid came over and took their orders and delivered drinks. Cheriss had ordered an Ithorian vegetarian dish and Myrlynda had ordered a spicy Mon Calamari specialty. Finally, Myrlynda broke the silence. “Well, I should probably give you some more information.”

Cheriss nodded. “I would appreciate that. To be honest, I’m not sure how I feel about what I have heard up until this point.”

“Well, I am sure that you’ll be even a bit more confused after we speak. But, I’m sure that you will begin to see more clearly over the next few days as you think about it.” Myrlynda said. She leaned in closer to Cheriss. “My full name is Myrlynda Jade.”

Cheriss’ mouth fell open just a bit. ‘Mara Jade, that is where I recognized those eyes.’ she thought. Luke had told Cheriss a little about Mara in her time at the Academy. The topic of Mara Jade had come up when she had come to visit Luke and Corran. Luke had told Cheriss about how Mara used to serve the Empire and that Mara had once been not too friendly towards the New Republic, but she had since changed her mind.

“From your expression I can tell you have heard of the infamous Mara Jade.” Myrlynda frowned.

“Yes and I met her once, briefly.” Cheriss nodded. Just then the food arrived and the serving droid set the plates in front of them. Myrlynda dismissed the droid and both ladies began to eat their meals.

Myrlynda took a few bites of her meal and looked over to Cheriss. “Well, let me tell you a little bit about Mara…" For the next hour Myrlynda told Cheriss about Mara’s service to Palpatine as the Emperor’s Hand. She told her about Mara’s attempt to murder Luke Skywalker. She also touched on some other missions Mara had undertaken in service to the Emperor while Cheriss sat in stunned silence.

The more Cheriss heard, the less she could believe. ‘Why would Luke still deal with this woman after she had wanted to kill him? Let alone, become friends with her. I wonder if Corran knows,’ Cheriss thought as her head spun with these revelations.

Myrlynda sighed. “I know what I have told you is hard to believe and I can sense the confusion emanating from you. However, what I’m about to tell you will be even more difficult for you to hear as it goes against everything you have been taught on Yavin.”

Cheriss managed to nod although even as a shudder ran up her spine at the thought. She knew that the Dark Side could sneak up from any direction. The fact that she didn't really know this woman at all or even have the slightest idea if any of her claims thus far could be true, made the situation much more dangerous.

“When Emperor Palpatine trained Mara, he used a twisted idea of a concept created by a Jedi Master from the era of the Great Hyperspace Wars named Jynnthias Hootakk. Palpatine stole this man’s idea and rearranged it to fit his personal motives to train those who would become the Emperor’s Hands.” Myrlynda stated.

Myrlynda paused for any questions and when she received none, she continued. “All of the Emperor’s Hands were trained using this subverted doctrine. Mara's Force powers were not of the Dark Side and this is why that Luke Skywalker was quite confused about her. Mara was trained this way from a very young age, even though she was unaware of the doctrine behind the training the Emperor gave her.”

“I’m a bit lost, I must admit. How do you know about this?” Cheriss asked sheepishly.

Myrlynda chuckled softly at Cheriss’ question. “I am Myrlynda Jade, Mara’s younger sister. The Emperor also took me from our family at the same time he took Mara. I was also trained as one of the Emperor’s Hands. I watched Mara from afar at the order of the Emperor and learned all I could from her from her. But to the best of my knowledge, she’s still is not even aware that I am even alive.”

Cheriss nodded. “Why haven’t you contacted her?”

“Mara has chosen her path. Right now, it is best for both of us if we don’t meet and she doesn’t know about me.” Myrlynda said with a hint of a sullen tone. Both looked down at their near empty plates.

Cheriss voiced their simultaneous thought, “Perhaps we should go for that walk now.” The two women got up and moved to the door. Myrlynda nodded to the droid on the way out. The two walked in silence to the freight lift that originally brought her into the Alpha Blue area.

Myrlynda led the two into the lift. As the doors closed, Myrlynda said, “Authorization Jade, Alpha-two-two-Theta.” As she finished speaking a hidden control panel popped out of a space under the main controls. She took a card from her breast pocket and slid it into the slot below the keypad. She quickly imputed a code and the lift began to move upward.

After a few moments it stopped and the doors opened. Cheriss followed Myrlynda through a different set of twisting corridors until they exited the Palace into a large garden. The garden was deserted and they began walking at a leisurely pace. Once they had traveled about a fifty meters from the door Myrlynda began to speak again.

“This is a sanctuary for senior officers and Intel types. It is swept for listening devices daily, so you can speak freely here. Just be careful of whom you are speaking to, and who might be around.” Myrlynda said.

“Ok,” Cheriss responded casually glancing around.

“The concept that Master Jynnthias had was for a Jedi to walk what could be a potentially dangerous path. Because of the potential danger, he did not share his ideas with too many people. It is believed that he took only two students as apprentices to instruct in the Grey Way,” Myrlynda said.

“I have never heard of such a thing,” Cheriss said.

Myrlynda nodded as a smug smile formed. “I’m not surprised. I believe that I possess the only surviving records of Master Jynnthias’ philosophy, which I found soon after Palpatine’s death. There has only been one other person that I have shown them to. She is also a member of Alpha Blue, part of your new team.”

The two women approached a bench at sat. Cheriss lost track of time as Myrlynda explained the concept behind the Grey Way. It was fairly simple; a Jedi could use both sides of the Force to achieve the desired effect. Both sides of the Force were but tools for different jobs. However, unlike pure Dark Side Adepts, Grey Adepts would not allow the Dark Side to take over. The Light would heal the wounds the Dark Side could inflict. For every expenditure of Dark Side energy a period of healing would need to take place. If not, the Jedi could fall to the Dark Side.

Cheriss listened intently to what her fellow Jedi had to say. However, she wasn’t quite sure she was buying into it until Myrlynda’s words struck home. “There is a time for patient reflection and cautious action. Then there is a time for passionate, furious action. We have the ability to do both and not succumb fully to either side.”

Myrlynda's words were exactly what Cheriss needed to hear. She had missed the reckless fury that she used in times of need when she fought blastsword duels on Adumar. She had yearned for it when she fought the Sith woman on Tentrill III. Perhaps she had finally found her place.

Myrlynda smiled as she sensed the younger woman's emotions, “Welcome home Cheriss, I am sure you’ll love it here.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, Gara and Cheriss were still kept separate. Gara spent the days going over current Intelligence Data and meeting with both Myrlynda and Katja. Cheriss spent her time with Myrlynda training.

During those sessions, Cheriss learned some of the basic techniques to heal damage done to her body and spirit by wielding the Dark Side. She also learned Force techniques for a variety of different weapons. During those lessons, she was also introduced to wielding the Dark Side in combat. Cheriss still did not feel comfortable with the idea of touching the Dark Side, so Myrlynda did not push her. The idea was to show Cheriss the road, then when a situation presented itself she would know the Dark Side technique to use.

Myrlynda also knew that she would not easily be swayed towards such things with Skywalker’s teachings. However, she was confident that in due time, Cheriss would recognize the opportunities the Grey Way presented.

Cheriss' teacher also described how Palpatine had perverted Master Jynnthias’ teachings. Palpatine planned to have the perfect foot soldiers. He believed that the Dark Side was just more powerful than the Light. So, he taught his Hands how to access the Light but anytime they tapped into the Dark Side Palpatine was only feeding them the power. They were not drawing the power themselves. Then if any of them ever challenged him he would deny them the power of the Dark Side.

Myrlynda explained what she thought was Palpatine's major failing. She believed that he underestimated the importance and power of the Light Side. If they were to succeed in walking the Grey Way successfully, they could not make the same mistake. They would need to work together to keep one of their fellows from falling to one side or the other.

Cheriss was sitting in her room when her comlink beeped. She answered it. Gerrard's voice came through. "Flight Officer, report to the main briefing room."

"Acknowledged." Cheriss replied. She quickly gathered her ID and papers along with her belt holding her blaster and lightsaber. She clipped it around her waist and quickly made her way to the briefing room. She adjusted her belt and straightened her flight suit as she reached the door.

The doors opened and she stepped in, hearing them quickly close behind her. The room was nearly completely dark. She looked around, in the very upper seats of the auditorium she could faintly see the outline of a person sitting in a chair near next to the stairs. She could not see the person's feature or identity so she reached out with the Force.

Just as she did a voice called down to her, a slightly husky female voice. Cheriss' heart skipped a beat. "I've been anxiously waiting for our chance to meet again," the voice rasped.

Cheriss quickly grabbed the lightsaber from her belt, brining the blade to life in her hands. Shadows danced around the room in the purple light of her blade. "But…but you're dead," she stammered.

The figure stood and began to walk down the stairs. "Obviously, I'm a little tougher than you thought." She gestured to the lightsaber saying, "Now put that thing away before you hurt somebody." She approached until she entered into the light of Cheriss' lightsaber. Her eyes seemed to glow in the soft light. She smiled at her provocatively, "And you wouldn't want to hurt me again, would you?"

"Don't come any closer!" Cheriss shouted bringing her lightsaber to a fully ready position. She was trembling. Feelings she had tried not to recall since the day on the catwalk where she had first seen this woman came flooding back.

Katja looked into Cheriss' eyes as she spoke, "Raising your weapon at your new master. The first impression of my new student is not a glowing one. But I guess I'll forgive you since you were so striking in our first meeting."

"What?!" Cheriss said in shock. The world seemed to fade away around her. She could see herself back on the catwalk. As her blastsword clanged off the blade of the Sith's weapon the thoughts of the unbridled passion and the way it made Cheriss feel seemed to fill her heart. Then the dreams she had not thought of in quite some time, replayed in her mind. Thoughts of the passionate cries of both herself and the Sith seemed to send a bolt o lightning through her abdomen.

"I am going to be your teacher along the path of the Grey Way," she said as she motioned for Cheriss to lower her blade. Cheriss reluctantly disengaged the blade but she kept the weapon in her hand. Katja approached her and extended her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katja."

Cheriss warily extended her right hand after transferring her lightsaber to her left. Katja quickly snatched her hand and brought it to her lips kissing it softly letting her lips linger there for just a moment. Cheriss felt her cheeks flush. After a moment she drew her hand back.

"I’ve been anxiously awaiting our next meeting, Cheriss. Sadly, I was never good at rudimentary instruction, and Master Skywalker was good for you in that regard. But now it is time for you to take the next step in your training." Katja grinned devilishly. "Plus, I have a few other things that I'd like to teach you." She began advancing on Cheriss.

Cheriss slowly backed up until she contacted the wall. She tensed as Katja approached. Katja stopped when their faces were but a few inches apart. Cheriss trembled slightly as Katja leaned in even closer. Their lips touched as Katja kissed her softly. To her own surprise, Cheriss yielded easily to her. A moment later Katja leapt back as the force warned her of danger. She jumped to her left as the snaphiss of Cheriss' lightsaber echoed through the room and the blade emerged narrowly missing Katja's abdomen.

Katja's eyes flashed with anger. "Stang! You almost killed me!"

Cheriss trembled as she let go of the lightsaber's trigger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Katja quickly flicked her right hand out using the Force to knock the lightsaber from her hand. Cheriss mind spun in confusion. She dreams and thoughts never spoken aloud and only entertained in the deepest of night were now seeming to come to reality. She began to sob in confusion and in the thought her careless control of her lightsaber had almost taken Katja away from her a second time. This time, for real.

Katja straightened up, allowing herself to calm down she sighed. "Come with me," she said, gently placing her arm around Cheriss. They walked to the door, almost as an afterthought Katja looked back to see Cheriss' lightsaber still sitting on the floor. Before the doors snapped shut, she called the lightsaber to her hand with the Force.

The two women walked down the halls until the reached the door to Katja's quarters. The door opened and Katja lead her into the living area where she sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Cheriss slowly sat down, absently rubbing her hand as she did.

Katja smiled softly. "Aw…I'm sorry," she said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Cheriss shrugged. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more careful." She blushed. "I guess I was lost in the moment." Cheriss blushed. 'Lost in the moment,' she thought to herself in disgust. 'I sound like a first year courtier. Get a hold of yourself…'

"Well, let's just forget it. I have more to tell you about," Katja replied. Cheriss nodded as she waited for her to continue. "When we met on during the Admiral Guffris crisis, I was working for the Republic at the time. So was Myrlynda. We both were on planet working for Alpha Blue to aid in the campaign against him and to recruit possible new members of our team from the Dark Force Adepts serving him."

Cheriss nodded. "Then why did you fight me?"

Katja smiled softly. "To be honest, at that point in your training I knew that you couldn't defeat me once I disabled you lightsaber. So, I let you win. However, I let the first shot from your sword through but the second was a complete surprise. If you had wanted to kill me when you were standing over me you could have and I could have done nothing about it. Why didn't you?"

Cheriss sat there for a moment quietly. "I don't know. I felt I shouldn't. Like I didn't want to desecrate your body. I thought you were dead." 'Plus, your were so beautiful,' Cheriss thought to herself, keeping her mental barriers as tight as she could.

Katja smiled. "I think that you didn't look any closer because you hoped that I might still be alive. However, I’m glad that you didn’t. You would have missed out on the fun to come if you would have."

Cheriss blushed looking down. Even though she was able to begin examining her feelings herself, she was quite taken aback by Katja's none-too-subtle innuendoes. Cheriss shifted uncomfortably as she tried to appear calm, but wrestled with her thoughts.

Katja sat there reveling in it for a moment before letting Cheriss off the hook and continued. "You actually saw Myrlynda during the operation, you just don’t remember it." Katja reached her hand out slowly. At first Cheriss shied away, then she leaned in to let Katja touch her cheek. Katja began to stroke her cheek lightly before tightening her grip slightly and closed her eyes in concentration.

Cheriss mind was suddenly filled with the thoughts of the day in Admiral Guffris' control room. She thought back, seeing everything as it had happened. Gufriss hit the floor as two red blaster bolts slammed into his head from behind. Cheriss spun to see a woman diving towards a ventilation shaft. She was dressed in a non-descript black jumpsuit, her long red hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, trailing behind her. She was young and thin. Her shimmering green eyes turned to meet Cheriss’ an instant before she felt a presence stab into her mind.

Cheriss recognized the woman. It was Mara Jade, Myrlynda's sister. 'What was she doing there?' Cheriss thought.

Cheriss felt like she was watching a holoscreen, as Katja helped to guide her thoughts. As the red haired woman froze in mid-flight, with Katja's guidance her features seemed to melt away to show that it was Myrlynda, the other Jade had used the Force to disguise herself. The visions of that day slowly faded.

Cheriss looked to Katja, questions churned in her mind faster than she could express them. "Why was Myrlynda disguised? Why did she kill Guffris?"

"Myrlynda often uses her sister's notoriety to her advantage. As far as Guffris was concerned, he was a murderer and a criminal. He could not be allowed to be interrogated because he knew about us. It was quick and concise justice," Katja explained.

Cheriss nodded skeptically, "I see."

Katja smiled softly. "Enough lessons for one day. Well at least, this type of lesson." Katja eyes flashed and a crooked smile crossed her lips as she reached out and grabbed the zipper on Cheriss jump suit. She pulled it down to about her navel. Cheriss blushed but again looked up into Katja's eyes.

Cheriss froze not knowing what to do. She looked deeply into Katja's eyes. Her ever inhibition seemed to melt away as she gazed at her. Cheriss had wrestled with the dreams for too long. She knew she had seen something in this woman on the catwalk, and could now resolutely admit her intense physical attraction to her.

Katja stood, pulling on Cheriss zipper to lead her to her feet. She pulled her in the direction of her sleeping quarters. She gently led Cheriss to the bed by her zipper. She laid her down on the bed and kneeled over kissing Cheriss passionately. Again Cheriss yielded easily, unable to resist the sheer sensuality of this woman.

Katja broke the kiss, letting her face linger near hers. "Let the lessons begin…" Katja grinned as she leaned down to kiss Cheriss’ neck. She absently flipped her left hand, sending a nearby boot crashing into the light switch turning them off.

 

* * * *

 

A few weeks had passed since Cheriss had been reintroduced to Katja. Over that time the ladies trained together both in ground operations including melee, combat arms and unarmed combat training as well as flying simulations in a number of spacecraft. Their flight training centered around the T-65 X-wing but encompassed all of the common Republic and Imperial fighters.

Gara sat in front of the computer terminal in the control room. She had just finished eating her lunch and returned to reading the reports on the Yevethan crisis. Things had just taken a turn for the worse. A few weeks back, for some reason the delegation had sat within their thrustship for a couple of days, missing their scheduled diplomatic meetings without contacting anyone. They had then blasted out of the spaceport injuring several Alpha Blue agents disguised as maintenance people.

Once airborne they transmitted a strange message accusing President Organa Solo of keeping them there against their will. The President had let them go after a moment. Now the Senate was buzzing with what should be done. Since former Imperials were now allowed in the Senate the President had developed a small but loud opposition that was growing daily.

Things hadn't gotten much better from there. The Fifth Fleet had been deployed to the Koornacht Cluster to look for the missing ships from the Black Fleet. They also were there in case the Yevethan decided to escalate hostilities. Shortly after they arrived on station, a small astrological survey ship had been destroyed during a survey run. Gara knew that the ship was sent unofficially by General A'baht after a little convincing from Admiral Drayson. Just recently the Fleet had been ordered to return to Coruscant and General A'baht had been relieved and General Solo had been given command.

Gara had just finished going over the briefing sheets when her comlink buzzed. Colonel Tetrault was on the other end. He informed her to report to the main briefing room. She gathered a few data pads and took off in the direction of the briefing room.

Gara entered to see Myrlynda and Tetrault standing at the front of the room. Even Katja and Cheriss were already there seated in the front row laughing and talking to each other. Myrlynda stepped away to take a seat in the front row and Gara followed suit, sitting next to her.

Once the four women were settled in Tetrault began, “We have received our first mission. This is happening a little sooner than I had expected, but I believe that we are ready.”

The women quickly looked around at each other but remained silent. Tetrault stepped away from the front of the room to retrieve a small bin next to the podium. From it, he took a small packet and handed one to each woman and took one for himself. They each opened theirs and took out the contents. The packets contained an ID card, an Alpha Blue ID card and a security code for the Alpha Blue HQ.

Cheriss looked at her ID card, “Sir, my rank is incorrect.”

“You will find that all of you have been promoted to Captain. All Alpha Blue officers are given this rank when they are accepted into the program. This allows you a little more sway with New Republic Officers and Enlisted personnel,” Tetrault said. The four women smiled and applauded Gara and Cheriss for a moment.

“I am sure that all of you have been keeping up with the situation regarding the Yevethan delegation. By that, you should also know that those negotiations have soured. We are being sent to the region to act as a rapid strike force in the event of hostilities,” Tetrault added.

Myrlynda asked, “How are we deploying?”

“We will be deploying aboard the Star Destroyer Shadower. This is a Victory class ship. Its also very special in regards that is has a cloaking device. This Star Destroyer was in service of Grand Admiral Thrawn until it was captured by the New Republic,” Gerrard said as he paced across the front of the room.

The girls were taking notes on their data pads as Tetrault spoke. “We will deploying in our fighters. All of you should be familiar now with the T-65XF. They are currently being painted a mat black with Shade Squadron heraldry. This will be one of the cover squadron names we will use when deploying on missions. It should be the only one we use for this one.”

Cheriss smiled raising her hand, “So can I assume sir that the New Republic is taking my fighter back?”

“Actually no. We have all of the remaining prototypes except for yours and Luke Skywalker’s. At some point we may need to take yours back, but we need to lose a lot of fighters first. Hopefully, that won’t happen.” Tetrault explained. “Are there any questions?”

The gathered women shook their heads. Gerrard began again, “Captain Jade will be Shade Leader and Captain Petothel will be Shade Two, flying her wing. Captain Reinerk will be Shade Three with Captain ke Hanadi flying her wing as Shade Four. If I am needed to fly, which I most likely won’t, I will be Shade Five and fly as Lead of a three-ship element with Captains Jade and Petothel.

"We’ll be deploying in support of the Fifth Fleet which is being deployed in a defensive position just outside the Koornacht Cluster.”

“Well, we should get packed then. When do we deploy, sir?” Gara asked.

“We should plan to deploy as soon as possible. Time estimate of earliest departure time?” Tetrault asked.

The four women looked at each other and shrugged. “I’d say within three hours is pretty realistic,” Myrlynda said.

“Excellent. I also wanted to make you aware that we will not be alone of this mission. There is a squadron of X-Wings and a squadron of B-Wings assigned to this mission. Plus, one hundred commandos. So, we will have support if we need it. I’ll handle all coordination with the other squadrons and commandos.” Gerrard added. “We’ll meet at the hanger at 15:30 time.”

The women nodded and stood hurrying to their quarters. Gara and Myrlynda broke off from Cheriss and Katja as they got to their quarters. Cheriss opened the door to hers, and Katja followed her in.

Cheriss looked at her a bit nervously, “Do you think you should do this?”

Katja smirked at her. “Gara has no idea about us, not that I care if she does. Myrlynda has known for a while that I had quite the little crush on you.” Katja said as she sauntered up to her. Cheriss blushed as she leaned in to kiss her lightly.

Cheriss smiled. “Ok. If you don’t think it will be a problem.”

Katja started to back up towards the door, “I need to pack and so do you. I’ll see in a bit.” Katja blew Cheriss a kiss as she stepped through the door into the hall.

Katja turned and walked about a meter down the hall when Myrlynda came out from around the corner. Katja smirked at her, “Well, well. Were you spying on me? You jealous?”

“Hardly. My interest in this is purely professional with a touch of morbid curiosity,” Myrlynda informed her.

“Yeah, sure,” Katja pouted playfully, “Are you sure you’re not a bit jealous?"

"I am quite sure. You aren't my type, wrong equipment," she chuckled.

Katja smirked, "Well, if you change your mind let me know." Katja let the running joke between the two drop. Katja answered the question her Mater had brought up. "Things seem to be going well. She is quite receptive to my teachings. As I said originally, I think that she will excel traveling in the Grey."

Myrlynda nodded, "Excellent. I know I do not need to remind you of this. However, Tetrault wanted me to bring it up to you. You know that relationships between people in the same unit can be difficult. And before you say it, I am well aware that this is not entirely a military unit. However, there are problems unique to our situation as well."

"I am well aware of the risks. However, I think Cheriss is worth it," Katja said with a resolute nod.

"Just thought I'd give you one last wake up call. You are a big girl, you can make you own decisions," Myrlynda said. "When we arrive on The Shadower we will start training more together." Myrlynda's brow wrinkled a bit as if deeply thinking.

"What's wrong?" Katja asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling about this," Myrlynda confessed. "This is not going to be like our mission against Guffris. It's going to be much harder."

Katja nodded. "Well, I'll see you at the hanger," Katja said as she opened the door to her quarters and entered leaving Myrlynda. She then began to pack some of her belongings. She looked up at her sword hanging on the wall. She took in down and pulled a long wooden case from under her bed.

She opened the box and a nearly identical sword lay within. There was also an empty space next to it where she laid her blade. She knew the history and tradition of these weapons. One was for the Master. One was for the Apprentice. If Cheriss continued to excel in her studies, she would soon be given the one that laid in the case for so long while Katja looked for a worthy student.

She turned her attention back to packing since she had little time to get ready.

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss had packed her few belongings she was ready to close the lid of the cargo container when she looked up and saw her blastsword hanging on the wall. She reached for it then hesitated. She was torn whether she should take it or not. It was, after all, the weapon she had almost killed Katja with. She sat there pondering for a moment.

"I am a duelist. This is my weapon. I am not leaving it here," she said to the air as she took it down and inserted it into its scabbard on her belt that also held her blocking dagger. She carefully placed the belt and sword in the container and closed the lid. She walked over to her console and keyed in to have the container picked up to be brought to the freighter.

She checked to make sure she had all her documents. She looked down at her belt to make sure her blaster, lightsaber and powerpacks were all secure. She walked over to Sabre and unplugged his recharger, "Wake up Sabre. Time to fly."

The little droid beeped and whistled as he came on-line. Finally she picked up her helmet and flight bag and walked out the door. Sabre was close behind her as she made her way to the flight deck.

When she arrived, she found that the hanger was empty except for their four x-wings and a YT-2100 freighter. The others, including her personal XF, must have already been taken aboard The Shadower. The other ladies were already doing their preflights. Cheriss walked over to her assigned fighter. "Here ya go, Sabre," she said as she gestured with her hand.

She closed her eyes and concentrated and Sabre slowly rose into the air as Cheriss guided him into his slot behind the cockpit. Cheriss looked over the fighter. She found it odd to be flying a white fighter. The fighter was painted the normal New Republic white with black stripes. The symbol of Shade squadron was also painted on the fighter; a black ghost with a white x-wing silhouetted over it.

She quickly did a walk of the fighter to make sure there were no obvious problems. When she found none she made her way over to Gara, Katja and Myrlynda who were all standing in the open area in the middle of the hanger.

As she walked over, Myrlynda handed her a data pad. "Here is the nav route that we'll be taking. We will be making a long series of jumps to meet up with The Shadower," she said. Myrlynda pointed over at the YT-2100, "Colonel Tetrault will be flying aboard the Blue Dwarf. We will be escorting the freighter to the rendezvous.”

The three other women nodded and broke away from the group towards their fighters. Cheriss climbed the ladder and jumped in the cockpit. She was pulling her helmet on as a crew chief pulled away the entry ladder. She closed her canopy as she went about bringing her fighter on-line.

She had just finished and the engines were started when a voice came over the communit. “Shade Check,” Myrlynda said.

“Shade two ready,” Gara answered in a crisp voice.

“Shade Three ready,” Katja responded.

“Shade Four ready,” Cheriss said concluding the check.

“Coruscant Control, Shade Flight, flight of four x-wings to depart Imperial Palace for filed hyperspace route.” Cheriss heard Myrlynda say.

“Shade Flight, you are cleared to depart Imperial Palace. Cleared for Epsilon One military departure,” the controlled informed them.

“Roger,” Myrlynda said as she engaged the repulsor lifts of her fighter. The three other x-wings followed in unison.

The four x-wings exited the hanger and accelerated in a steep climb. As they did they formed into a tight diamond formation with Myrlynda at the point, Gara at the right point, Katja on the left point and Cheriss in the slot position at the rear of the formation. The Blue Dwarf followed them in their climb toward the planetary shield.

The shield opened to allow their exit and the five starships turned onto their assigned outbound heading. After about five minutes on their outbound course, Myrlynda ordered the flight to separate into a looser formation. When Sabre indicated Cheriss pulled the lever to engage the hyperdrive, the stars elongated around her and the x-wing disappeared in a flash into hyperspace.

A series of jumps took them away from the core systems of the galaxy, and they ships made their way to the Hoth system. The ships emerged from hyperspace to find no ships in system. Myrlynda lead them in a turn to starboard and headed towards Hoth itself.

“Where’s our date, Shade Leader?” Katja asked over the flight common frequency.

“Shades, we are a few minutes early. I don’t think they’re here yet,” Myrlynda responded. "Assume standard patrol pattern."

The Blue Dwarf came to a full stop five thousand klicks from Hoth. The x-wings began to patrol the area. After a few moments, a strange distortion appeared directly in their line of sight to Hoth. It was almost like looking at the air directly over duracrete on a hot day. A Star Destroyer just appeared out of nowhere.

"Shadower Control, Shade Leader. Flight of four x-wings requesting permission to come aboard," Cheriss heard Myrlynda say across her communit.

After a brief pause a voice replied, "Shade Flight and Blue Dwarf are cleared to dock in hanger one. Welcome aboard."

Myrlynda double clicked her communit to acknowledge that she understood and was complying. Since Blue Dwarf did the same. Myrlynda led the x-wings in a shallow turning decent to line them up with the hanger bay.

The four x-wings slowed as the broke through the magcon field of the bay. The fighters broke formation as deck hands guided them to their assigned landing areas. Cheriss followed the directions of her guide and brought her fighter to a soft landing. The moment she had touched down, she peeled off her helmet.

She quickly ran through the abbreviated version of the shut down procedures. She opened the canopy, thankful to be out of her fighter. Even though she knew why they had made all of the jumps before setting a course for the rendezvous, it didn’t mean that she liked sitting in her fighter for that long.

The deck crew had just positioned the ladder as she swung her feet up onto the top rung. She skittered down the ladder to the deck. Her legs felt a bit stiff but Cheriss enjoyed standing there for a moment. Her sentiment was obviously shared by the other girls since they were already heading down their ladders.

Cheriss quickly did a walk around of her fighter and grabbed her bag from the storage compartment. "Almost ready, Sabre?" She called up to her R5 unit. He tooted in response, acknowledging that he was finished. Cheriss closed her eyes and reached out with her right hand. She raised her arm and Sabre floated out of his socket and glided to the ground.

Cheriss was still walking like an eighty-year-old woman as she approached the rear of the hanger to wait for her fellow pilots. She didn’t have to wait long. The three other girls approached her with Myrlynda carrying a data pad.

"Since there is a skeleton crew on board, we will be housed in the senior officers section on deck fifteen. I have our room assignments here. Our things should be sent up shortly," she informed them.

The four ladies were quickly joined by Colonel Tetrault, and they headed off to the turbo lifts and their new homes for at least the foreseeable future.


	4. Chapter 4

Myrlynda and the rest of the Shades had been aboard the Shadower for a few days. After their rendezvous in the Hoth System, The Shadower had finished readying the ship for it’s long trip before heading to the Farlax sector.

The trip would take about a week. The length of the trip was increased drastically by the need for secrecy and continued stops to retrieve reports about the region. No one wished to emerge from hyperspace expecting a routine patrol and instead flying in to a battle zone.

In that time the Alpha Blue team trained, briefed and meditated. Since the Star Destroyer was so lightly staffed a whole recreation area was set aside for the team. It had been converted to small oasis of sorts. Bright lamps were hung from the ceiling. Trees and plants were growing and small ponds were created for swimming.

The point of this was to create an area where Myrlynda, Katja and Cheriss could meditate in a place that would be conducive to the light side of the force. Since this particular Star Destroyer belonged to Alpha Blue, it would most likely stay for quite sometime.

Myrlynda, Gara and Gerrard had gathered in the Officer's tapcaf early the next morning. They were going to brief the Squadron Commanders of the fighter squadrons as to their duties for the series of jumps that would carry them to the Farlax sector. The plan was that they would emerge from hyperspace and spend a few minutes uncloaked while they received all the updates and messages they knew would be waiting for them in each system along the way.

During the time they would spend uncloaked, all pilots would be sitting in their fighters ready to deploy if there was any trouble. If the enemy was encountered the fighters would deploy and hold them off as best they could while the Shadower escaped to hyperspace. The fighters would try to escape, as close behind as possible.

Colonel Tetrault began, "I have asked the Shadower's Captain and the two squadron commanders to join us for breakfast. It will give us a chance to talk to them. Plus, it'd give you at least a little chance to evaluate them. Hopefully, we will be able to schedule time in the simulators for a combined exercise. Shouldn’t be too hard, we do have almost a week of downtime."

Gara had assumed her Hetlia Jettite persona upon arriving on board when in public. She had done so this morning upon arriving in the public tapcaf. She sat there now quietly with her shoulders slumped and eyes cast at the table. She checked the chrono on her wrist. A little over three hours until they were scheduled to begin their journey.

Just as Gerrard finished speaking two men in orange flight suits walked in. Gerrard stood and waved them over. The two men saw him and began to walk over. As they did the tree women got a good look at them.

The first was a short man; he was fairly thin and had a little bit of a belly. His dark brown hair was close cropped and beginning a slow retreat from his forehead. His face was a little red as if he had spent a little too much time in the sun on his last leave.

The second was a giant of a man. He stood almost 6'4". He was incredibly muscular with short golden blonde hair. He had a bright wide smile, deep blue eyes and perfectly chiseled facial features. He looked every bit the perfect recruiting poster candidate.

Both men were probably about thirty years of age, maybe a bit older. They came up to the table and stood looking at the gathered pilots. The blonde man spoke first, "Good morning, Colonel." He turned to the ladies as they stood. "Captains," he said with a nod and a smile. The smile was more befitting a gigolo in a holodrama then a Starfighter Squadron Commander.

The blonde man extended his hand, "I am Commander Franklin Yeraldy, but my friends call me Killer," he said with his smile blazing. “It’s short for Lady Killer,” he said with a wink. It was all the girls could do , to stop from bursting out laughing. Seeing his hero-smile and nickname were taken with anything but the reverence he was used to he added softly, "I command Corsair Squadron."

The two women gathered winced slightly at his remarks as they shot each other grins. There was something about him that rubbed them the wrong way. Like underneath the fake exterior there sat the soul of a low self-esteemed little boy or a con artist. Either way his charm may have working with insecure girls, but it would not win over a Force sensitive woman and a hardened intelligence officer.

After a round of handshakes and introductions the other man spoke. "I am Commander Benjamin Octon. My friends call me fat and balding, and that is to my face. I can't even tell you what my enemies, or my friends behind my back, call me. There are ladies present," he said with a chuckle. "I command Solar Wind Squadron," he added, almost as an afterthought.

The gathered pilots sat indulging themselves in a good laugh for a moment. When they were finished, the pilots sat around talking shop while waiting for the captain to arrive. They didn’t have to wait long. After about ten minutes a man in a New Republic Fleet Admiral’s uniform walked in. The pilots quieted themselves as he walked over to their table.

The pilots stood as he arrived. He stood about a meter and a half tall. He had sleek dark brown full that covered his entire body. His sleet snout contained sharp needle-like teeth. ‘A Selonian?’ Gara thought as she looked at him. ‘That’s strange. They are a hive species. They usually do not stray too far from home.’

“Greetings, I am Captain Xyllryn T’llgh. I would like to welcome you all aboard. I am sure it will be a pleasure serving with all of you,” he said, gesturing for them to take their seats. He pulled up from another table for himself.

Colonel Tetrault slid his chair over so that he was sitting next to the ship’s captain. After each person had grabbed a mug of caf for themselves, the Captain T'llgh cleared his throat. He looked over at the two Squadron Commanders. “Commander Octon and Commander Yeraldy, you may wonder why it is that you are out here. Both of your squadrons were taken from their respective normal ships and brought here.”

Commander Yeraldry affected his best gallant smile and said, “Sir, ours is not the reason why. Ours is but to do or die.” The gathered officers tried not to groan at the tired old saying. “Be assured, my squadron is ready to do whatever is necessary. With or without explanation.”

Captain T’llgh seemed a bit at a loss for words. “Well… thank you, Commander. That is good to know.” The pilots bit their lips trying not to say something inappropriate seeing the Captain wasn’t buying into any of Yeraldy’s line either.

“Even though I thank Commander Yeraldry for his willingness for forego it, I will give you some information about what we are doing out here,” Xyllryn said. “You gentlemen and your squadrons are out here to support an intelligence operation.

“I am not at liberty to discuss the specifics of that mission at this time, you and your crews should expect potential action against Imperial type fighters and capital ships. There is the possibility that, that might include ships up to Super Star Destroyer class.”

Even Yeraldry couldn’t hide behind his nonchalance at that statement. It was obvious both officers wanted to ask questions. But, since they we not yet comfortable with their position in the pecking order on the ship, they chose just to keep their questions to themselves for the time being.

“At this time there is no plan for any military action. However, that may change at a moment’s notice,” the Captain said. “I have been doing this long enough to smell when something is brewing. There will be blood before this is over.”

The Captain’s comlink buzzed. He answered it, “T'llgh, here.” The captain listened for a moment before speaking into the device. “Affirmative, set a course and head flank speed,” the Selonian ordered.

He turned his attention back to the gathered pilots as he reclipped the comlink to his belt. “Gentlemen, please advise your pilots to get to their fighters. While we were preparing to jump out of system, we received a distress call from a group of New Republic fighters. We are the only ship nearby, so we are going to answer it,” Captain T'llgh explained.

The two squadron commanders immediately got up and ran out the door to gather their squadrons and report to the flight deck. As they went running through the door, Cheriss and Katja turned the corner to enter the tapcaf. Katja quickly dodged out of the way but Cheriss was bowled over by the two officers.

They quickly mumbled apologies to her as they ran off down the corridor. Cheriss had landed flat on her backside. Katja chuckled at her as she got up rubbing her bottom. “Ouch,” she said in a slightly whiney tone.

“Looks like you need a little more training, my young apprentice,” Katja teased. “You should have seen them coming,”

Cheriss smiled at her. “I think I’ve had all the training I can handle for one day,” she said provocatively. She turned to see the Captain, Gara and Gerrard staring at them and blushed brilliantly while Katja seemed to be enjoying the attention Cheriss had unintentionally drawn to them.

The Captain seemed to be oblivious to the sexual innuendo that had just occurred in front of him. “We appear to have a problem. I have just ordered the two fighter squadrons to cockpit alert. We just received a distress call from a group of New Republic fighters,” Captain T'llgh said, bringing the new comers up to speed.

“Do you guys want to deploy with the fighters?” Gerrard asked the ladies present. “It might be a good chance to work with them. See them in real action, instead of just a simulation.”

“You’ll need to decide quickly if you do, they should be ready to launch in no more than a few minutes," the Captain informed them.

Myrlynda shrugged, "Sure, why not?" She pulled her comlink from her belt and called their crew chiefs to began prepping their fighters and get their flight gear from their lockers. She quickly trotted out of the room with Gara, Katja and Cheriss close behind. They quickly made their way to the hanger to see it bustling with activity. Most of the pilots were already in their fighters preparing for take off.

They stood there taking in the scene of the bustling flight deck. Myrlynda looked at the gathered women and broke the silence, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The women smiled and shook their heads before trotting off to their fighters. They began to do very abbreviated preflight inspections as they waited for their astromechs to arrive. They were finishing up when the droids arrived, wheeling over to their respective pilots and tooting happily. They were as ready for some action as their masters were.

By the time the ladies had climbed into their cockpits and had closed their canopies. They watched the two squadrons quickly departed the hanger. The x-wings of Corsair Squadron had lead the way with the Solar Wind Squadron B-wings close behind.

The Shades quickly completed their start up procedures. Myrlynda keyed her mic when she was ready, "Shade check."

"Shade Two, r-ready to go," Gara stuttered, in her Hetlia voice.

"Shade Three, Let's get out there," Katja said snidely.

"Shade Four, four green and ready," Cheriss said finishing the flight check.

"Shadower Control, Shade Leader. Four X-wings to depart hanger bay two," Myrlynda said as she brought power to her repulsor lifts.

"Shade flight, scramble, scramble," the controller responded. "Engage all TIE's."

"Roger, control," Myrlynda stated as all four fighters rose together as if their controls were linked. They quickly made their way to the magcon field. As she broke the plane of the field, Myrlynda brought full power to her thrusters and shot away from the Star Destroyer with Gara close behind.

Gara followed Myrlynda out into the battle area. What she saw shocked her. Four full squadrons of TIE Interceptors were pummeling a Squadron of X-wings. There was also a modified dreadnought in system. It had strange spheres on both the top and bottom hulls. Upon checking it with her scanners she could see it was throwing a huge mass shadow. It was an interdictor.

"Lead, this is two,” Gara said speaking into her communit, over the Flight Common Frequency. “That dreadnought is an interdictor. We're not going to be able to get out of here."

"Affirmative. Shades, turn to Strike Force Tactical Frequency," Myrlynda ordered as she lead the flight towards the thick of the battle. Each pilot keyed the communit to broadcast so all the New Republic Starfighters could communicate.

As Gara brought up the frequency, a burst of static followed by a voice "…copy Rogue Leader, turn hard left and I'll engage." She recognized the voice of Nawara Ven. 'The Rogues!' Her thoughts screamed.

“Shades, lock S-foils in attack position. Break by pairs and fire at will,” Gara heard Myrlynda order. She reached down and flipped the switch to extend her s-foils. She then turned the selector for her lasers over to quad-fire.

AS she followed on the wing of her leaders, her targeting computer brought up a threat. She selected the squint the computer had indicated. It was in hot pursuit of one of the Rogue Squadron X-wings. It was designated Rogue Seven. Gara gasped as her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

Gara turned hard to port and fell in behind the TIE interceptor. Gara keyed her comm back to the flight frequency. “Shade Leader, Shade two,” Gara grunted as she pulled on the flight control stick. “Broke off from you to aid one of the Rogues,” she said over the Flight Frequency. Gara looked down at her display to see which fighter it was.

She quickly turned the knob on her comm unit to further distort her voice. Each of their X-wings had been outfitted with modified comm systems to alter their voices or to use a set number of different voice personas. She chose to stay with the option that just distorted her voice. She swapped frequencies again back to the Strike Force Frequency and spoke into her mic, "Rogue Seven, Shade Two. I got your squint."

Myn Donos, seated in Rogue Seven, continued his evasive maneuvers with the Interceptor pursuing close behind. Gara twisted and turned following the interceptor looking for a safe shot. She looked down at her display as Tonin beeped a warning. Another TIE was coming in from above and behind.

“Shade Two, break high to port,” Myrlynda ordered. “I’ll get in behind your squint.”

Gara couldn’t leave Myn, especially since he was having so much trouble shaking the interceptor. Her feeling was driven even further home as two bolts of green lasers slammed into his X-wing. The TIE still dodged in and out of her target reticule as Myn’s wounded X-wing tried to turn away.

“Shade Two, break high and port, now!” She heard Myrlynda scream through the comm unit.

‘Its now or never,' she thought as she felt lasers impact her aft shield. The TIE danced back and forth through her sights twice more as her rear shields failed. She squeezed the trigger and sent four bolts at the TIE. She didn’t even look to see if they connected with their target and broke up and left as hard as she could. She felt no more laser impacts. She continued to roll to the left, bringing the fighter inverted and looked out the top-left side of her canopy. She saw the TIE Interceptor break apart from her shot as well as her pursuer scream by, trying to shake Myrlynda off it’s tail.

"Thanks for the help, Shade Two," Gara heard Myn say to her over the comm. Her cheeks flushed at his words and her heart fluttered.

'Get a grip. He had a chance to come see you but sent the NRI after you instead. Now, get back to the job at hand,' she scolded herself as she continued to pull her fighter through an inverted left turn to reform on Myrlynda's wing.

Myrlynda was pummeling the TIE she was chasing. As the fourth shot struck the craft, its hull failed and both solar panels spun away and exploded in a cloud of fire.

Gara looked out to survey the scene as a twirling squint flashed past with an XF following close behind. The pilot of the XF was flying like a woman possessed. Gara watched as the X-wing accelerated to catch the squint.

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss slammed the throttle forward and was pushed into her pilot couch from the acceleration. Like most pilots she had her inertial compensator dialed down a bit to allow her to feel the ship better. She rolled hard to port and pulled her fighter down. She felt a light caress of the Force telling her that Katja had taken a position on her wing.

She rolled through the inverted and continued the roll to bring her into a turn to starboard. She pulled back on the stick bringing the target reticule over the interceptor. She hesitated until the pipper was just in front of the Tie and squeezed the trigger. Four angry darts lashed out at the squint slamming into the front of the ball cockpit. The hull shattered and the TIE spun itself apart.

"Whooohooo!" Cheriss screamed keying her comm unit. She pulled back hard on the stick bringing her fighter nose high and began a series of lightning quick barrel rolls. Cheriss had scored four kills in an engagement above Hoth during her brief service in Starfighter Command. This kill was number five earning her the title of Ace.

"This is Rogue Leader, if you could save your celebrating for when I don’t have pilots that are EV, I would appreciate it. Mind getting back in the fight?" Tycho's angry voice came across the comm.

"Rogue Leader, this is Shade Leader. I will discipline my own pilots, if you don't mind," Myrlynda replied her voice as cool as ice water. It warmed a bit as she added, "Good job, Four."

Cheriss pulled her head from the clouds and took in the scene. In the brief fight Rogue Squadron had four pilots EV. There was still a squadron of TIEs but they were quickly being dispatched now that twenty-eight New Republic snubfighters had joined the fight on the Rogues side.

The dreadnought turned away from the battle. Several pilots sighed and others just shook their heads as the watched the scene. It was obvious what was going to happen next. The Dreadnaught accelerated away from the battle, faster than any ship could in realspace. A moment later, it flashed as it entered hyperspace, leaving her fighters behind to fend for themselves.

Being that the fight had occurred on deep space in an isolated system, there was no way the TIE pilot’s could survive being left alone. They had little in the way of options.

Cheriss heard a crackle across her comm unit as one of the B-wings began to broadcast an unscrambled transmission. "Imperial Forces, this is Solar Leader," Commander Octan began. "Your ride home just left. Power down your engines and weapons systems. If you do not, we will be forced to destroy you."

The Jedi felt an incredible amount of fear ripple out through the Force. The TIE pilots were enormously frightened by the idea of surrendering to the New Republic forces.

After a brief moment a reply came to him also broadcast in the clear. "Solar Lead, this is Gamma Leader. We appreciate the offer, but if we live after being captured an even worse fate awaits us. We at least want to go down fighting. And if we can take a few rebels with us, all the better."

The remaining TIE interceptors did anything but surrender. They returned to the fight with renewed vigor. Two Solar Wind B-wings were destroyed almost immediately. However, both pilots had time to eject from their stricken fighters.

"Shadower, this is Shade Leader. Be advised, Two Solars are now EV," Myrlynda communicated to the controller. She then turned towards the attacking squints.

What ensured over the next ten minutes could be called nothing less than a slaughter. The few remaining TIEs fought ferociously, but to no avail. The New Republics forces were just too strong for them. They were destroyed without anymore additional loses to the Alliance forces. They fought to the death and not a single fighter surrendered.

Gara turned her fighter towards the area the rescue shuttle was working. The shuttle had already taken aboard most of the wayward pilots when she arrived. She checked her sensors to survey the damage done to the New Republic forces. Solar Wind Squadron had lost four B-wings, Corsair Squadron had lost one X-wing and the Rogues had lost six fighters.

Gara and Cheriss shuddered in their cockpits as they worried about their friends in the Rogues. It was highly unlikely that all of them got out without any harm. To punctuate their sense of dread the last pilot they pulled in must have been one of the first shot down in the encounter. As the pilot was tractored in, they hung limp like they were unconscious or dead.

Cheriss felt a greater sense of dread and tried to reach out through the Force, to see if the person was still alive. Fear for her friends and what might have happened to one of them clouded her mind. Her mind played tricks on her first projecting what she wanted to happen, the second fear, showing what she thought was the worst that could have happened. Finally, she gave up as she felt herself treading dangerously close to the Dark Side.

Gara was a bundle of nerves as she watched the shuttle enter the main hanger bay. She was shaking slightly as she thought of what might happen in the near future. One or more of her friends might be dead. She might get found out by the Rogue, potentially endangering her new position back with the New Republic. Perhaps the scariest, was she might encounter Myn and she had no idea how that encounter might turn out.

Myrlynda, sitting in her cockpit, could feel the fear radiating from her wingmate. The Rogues could cause potential problems for all of them, except Cheriss that is. Well, now was the time for her to get used to lying. She would need to be their liaison to the Rogues.

She keyed her comm unit, "Shades, Shade Leader. Recover in Hanger Bay One." Myrlynda heard double clicks in her headset acknowledging her orders. Myrlynda turned her fighter to set up an approach to the hanger bay. She led her flight of x-wings into the hanger bay where they were assigned parking spots by the crewmen.

Gara shut down her fighter but sat in her cockpit unmoving. Her hands were shaking lightly as she held them out in front of her. Her breathing was short and ragged, and she felt as if she might faint. It took her a few minutes to compose herself. When she had finally gathered the strength to pry herself from her cockpit, she saw her squadron mates already gathered at the nose of her fighter.

The world seemed to spin as she climbed down the ladder. She stepped onto the hanger floor and tried to steady herself. She felt the prying stares of her fellow pilots. ‘Should I tell them?’ she asked herself. Her thoughts turned to Myn and the complexity of her ridiculous circumstances. She quickly turned and rushed out of the hanger and ran towards her room.

The three women stood in silence until Katja could take it no longer. “Alright, what in the name of the Emperor was that all about?”

Myrlynda stood silently. She felt Katja’s Force sense brush against her. “You know?!” Katja explained accusingly. “Tell us!”

Myrlynda sighed, “Alright, even though it is against my better judgment. Knowing what you twisted little mind might come up with.” Myrlynda’s comment was met with a playfully dejected from Katja. “Gara was involved with a pilot who now flies with Rogue Squadron, named Myn Donos, when she was originally with the Wraiths.”

Cheriss remembered back to her time on Hoth with the Rogues and Wraiths. She had only talked with Myn briefly and the topic of his past had never come up. She could only imagine the tale that surrounded Gara’s torment. It seemed to happen to most of the people she knew who lived a life like her; nothing ever seemed to go right, but it was always interesting.

Cheriss was shaken from her thoughts as Myrlynda turned to her. “Cheriss, I would like you to go down and be our ambassador to Rogue Squadron. You are the only real choice because of the rest of our sorted pasts.”

Cheriss nodded. “Ok. What should I tell them if they ask me what’s been going on?”

“Come up with some creative lies to embellish your story, then hide behind the truth. Which is, your mission is not at liberty for discussion outside the operational units involved,” Myrlynda said.

Cheriss glanced over at Katja. She could tell by the devilish grin on her face that she was scheming. The only question was what she was scheming about. Cheriss reached out with the Force and gently caressed her cheek with a soft breeze of air. Katja turned, causing Cheriss to raise an eyebrow at her.

 _What are you scheming over there?_ Cheriss asked through her thoughts as a mischievous smile played across her lips.

Katja refused to answer. Her expression said it all as Cheriss saw passion flash in her eyes like wild fire. She could tell her was cooking up some plan, some plan that would most likely cause quite a bit of trouble. ‘Well, at least it’ll be interesting,” Cheriss thought to herself.

At last Katja answered, with a wink, _You’ll see…_

Myrlynda waited for a moment, amused by what was going on in front of her. She finally broke it up, “Are you waiting for something, Captain?”

Cheriss shook her head, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “No, sorry,” she said as she turned and exited the hanger. She quickly made her way over to the lift that would take her to the main hanger where Rogue Squadron had just landed.

The two Jedi stood in silence until Cheriss had been gone for a few moments. Myrlynda looked over at Katja and also saw the wheels spinning in her head by the expression on her face. Katja was obviously proud of whatever insane idea she had just come up with since a smug smirk had settled upon her lips.

Myrlynda sighed, “You’re doing it again. You’re going to cause trouble.” She tried to fill her voice with disgust, but for some reason she had found Katja amusing. Her voice gave away her anticipation of Katja’s plan.

“Don’t try and be all high and mighty with me. We both know you are dying to know,” Katja said with a light chuckle.

Myrlynda wasn’t about to give up that easy. She shrugged, “You are going to tell me regardless of whether I want to know or not. So, you might as well get it over with.”

Katja laughed out loud. “Oh no. Your days of living vicariously through me are over. This time you are helping me.”

Myrlynda thought it over for a moment. Several things weighed heavily on her mind. First, because of all their duties, the Alpha Blue members had little time for pleasures like a romantic relationship. She saw how happy Katja and Cheriss’ relationship had made them. Since she couldn’t have a relationship at the moment, she could probably find some joy in helping Gara. Second, Gara’s life choices had prevented her from being close to anyone. Maybe they now had a chance to remedy that unfortunate situation.

“Ok, what’s the plan?” she asked Katja as she began to walk to the exit.

Katja nodded approvingly as they made their way towards the section of the ship with their living quarters. In that same area was a small longue and recreation area. It was there that the planning would begin in earnest.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheriss had been on her comlink from the time she had entered the lift until just before she entered the main hanger. She had made preparations for quarters for the Rogues, as well as asking the Captain what the plan was going to be regarding them.

She learned they would be housed away from the more sensitive parts of the ships and eve further away from the active flight crews and commandoes. The Captain also ordered that any social interaction between the Rogues and the other squadrons could only take place with a member of the Shades present. Since she was the only one who could go anywhere near the Rogues without causing potential problems it looked like she was going to be in for some long nights.

She noticed that Security officers were stationed at the exit to the hanger. She knew that Captain T'llgh had done that. She also knew that Colonel Celchu was going to be less than pleased that he had been held there.

The officer motioned her in after recognizing her. She was still dressed in her black flight suit with her only insignia being her rank tabs. The Rogues had gathered into a small cluster in the center of the hanger. She quickly looked over them recognizing only a few faces.

Tycho did a double take as she entered, but the look quickly turned into a sincere smile. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Cheriss ke Hanadi. Captain ke Hanadi at that.” He met her as she walked up towards the group. He extended his hand as she approached.

“Greetings, Colonel,” Cheriss said as she shook his hand. Even though he was happy to see her, she could see that he was aggravated and worried. His emotions were evident on his face even without aid from the Force.

She saw the rest of the Rogues had walked up to where she and Tycho were standing. She recognized Inyri, Gavin, Ooryl, Wes and Myn. There was also one young man she did not recognize. ‘Wow,’ she thought to herself. ‘Everyone else got shot down?’

She could see Tycho’s resurfacing anger when he spoke to her again, “Captain, is there some reason we are being held here? We have wounded that we would like to check on.”

Cheriss nodded. “You were kept here until I arrived so I could see to your needs,” Cheriss explained. She suppressed a shiver as she thought that Corran might be the lifeless body the shuttle had tractored in. “If you’d like I can have you escorted to the med station while I get everyone to their quarters.”

Tycho nodded his consent and one of the security officers came over to escort him to the med station. The pilots walked out together but Tycho quickly broke off from the group and was led away by the security officer.

Cheriss lead the Rogues through the labyrinth of corridors to the aft sections of the ship. After a couple of minutes of walking she felt a presence by her left elbow. She turned to see Inyri Forge had walked up and was leaning in slightly to speak to her.

“This is a pretty round about way to the Pilot’s Quarters on a Vic. Isn’t it, Cheriss?” she asked her voice low.

Cheriss tried to display her best nonchalant smile. “That is because you are being billeted elsewhere, Captain Forge,” she said trying to sound friendly.

Inyri sighed her shoulders slumped noticeably. “Cheriss, just give me the scoop. There is obviously something going on here.” When Cheriss didn’t respond she continued, “We are held in the hanger. Now, we are being billeted elsewhere in the ship away from everyone else.”

Cheriss could tell Inyri was flustered. She leaned towards her, “You know how it works, Inyri. I can’t discuss the details of the mission I am currently assigned to with people who are not cleared to possess that knowledge. I know that this is nothing new to you. You understand the need for operational security.”

Inyri nodded, resignedly. “The Rogues may be cleared to know, but until that time you will be kept away from sensitive portions of the ship. You will also be kept in the dark about our mission,” Cheriss said.

Her features softened as she placed a hand on Inyri’s shoulder. She tried to sound as convincing and empathetic as possible. “I’d tell you if I could, you know that.”

Cheriss and Inyri had never been close. However, with a little help from the Force, Cheriss made the comment ease more of Inyri’s fears and apprehension than it should have. With her fears somewhat sated she remained quiet for the rest of the trip to their new quarters.

Cheriss lead the Rogues to a section of the ship that had been used for visiting dignitaries and their staffs. This section of the ship had the ability to be sealed off so that only certain crewmembers with the proper access codes could get in or out.

Cheriss keyed in her access code using her body to shield the code from the following Rogues. When the console prompted her for voice authentication she spoke, “Authorize, ke Hanadi. Eight-chi-three-epsilon.” A tone sounded from the console and the door slid open.

She led the pilots into the corridors that composed the VIP section of the ship. She helped them all pick out rooms, also setting aside bunks for the pilots he knew would be arriving from the med station. She showed them their dining and recreational facilities along with the refreshers. After everyone was relatively settled in, she informed them that she would be back in a few hours for dinner.

Tycho would need an escort back from the Medical Bay. Cheriss also wanted to make sure her friends were alright. She then left the area in the direction of the Shadower’s medical facilities. Reaching out with the Force, she experienced the feelings of anxiety and apprehension the unknown had brought to the pilots of Rogue Squadron.

 

* * * *

 

Myrlynda stared at Katja in abject horror from her chair across the table within the Shade Squadron lounge. “Have you lost your mind? Obviously you have. Because if you hadn’t, you never would have suggested this plan.”

Katja sat with a smug expression on her face across the table from the younger Jade. “You love my plan, and you know it.”

Myrlynda shook her head emphatically. “No. No, no, no, no. This is stupid. We are not doing this. Its against regulations and could potentially compromise the mission.”

“It will not and you know it. You made Antilles forget, why can’t you do it to Myn?” Before Myrlynda could answer, Katja answered for her. “There isn’t a reason and you can do it.”

Myrlynda sighed. “There are always risks that it might not work. With Antilles, it was for the sake of the mission. This isn’t for the mission, it is an unnecessary risk.”

Katja shook her head obviously flustered. “Stop, all right? Enough of this sense of duty garbage. You know you can do it. Gara deserves some happiness and nothing will go wrong.”

 

Myrlynda sighed and lowered her head as if in deep thought. Katja saw through her little act. She was only putting up the amount of token resistance she felt was appropriate. 'But, perhaps there is something else,' Katja thought to herself. She did not know too much about Myrlynda’s past as an Emperor's Hand. However, she did know that she had not been in many, if any, loving relationships. Katja was sure that she had the experience of physical intimacy. However, it was probably only a tool to get close to her intended victim or to help garner information.

Katja reached out with her feelings as unobtrusively as she could. Luckily, Myrlynda was too distracted by her concerns to notice. She could sense her conflicted emotions about her actions possibly hurting two people after she would basically force an encounter that might not be meant to be. As much as Katja was tempted to give a slight push in helping her get over her fear she decided not to. This was a decision that she would need to make on her own.

The two stood in silence while Myrlynda wrestled with her conscience. A satisfied smile crossed Katja's lips as Myrlynda looked up at her. Myrlynda smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'm in."

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss had spent the last couple of hours with Tycho in the medical facility. One of the Rogues new recruits, a Quarren named Reggkle, had been killed in the ambush. There were many Rogue wounded including her friend Corran Horn who had his fighter shot out from under him in the early stages of the fight.

Corran was currently unconscious, floating in a nearby bacta tank. His injuries had been fairly severe and the life support system of his flight suit had been damaged when he was shot down. If he had not been able to enter into a healing trance, he would be just like the Quarren right now, another Rogue Honored Dead.

As much as she hated the fact the Corran had been hurt, it was probably still for the best that he was not conscious. He would most likely be able to sense Katja and Myrlynda making the questions that were coming at her that much harder.

While Tycho sat in contemplative silence, Cheriss had been on her comlink setting up dinner for the Rogues as well as arranging for Captain T'llgh and Solar Wind Squadron to join them. She thought that Commander Yeraldry's attitude and sense of humor might rub the Rogues the wrong way after the losses they had taken. Plus, she could tell Octon was professional and would keep his mouth shut. She was not sure she could say the same for Yeraldry.

Tycho and Cheriss were returned to the VIP section of the ship. They found Solar Wind Squadron waiting outside the door ready to enter. As they approached, Commander Octon came forward and extended his hand to Tycho.

"I am Commander Ben Octon, Solar Wind Squadron," he said as he met them and shook Tycho's hand.

"Colonel Tycho Celchu, Rogue Squadron. Nice to meet you, Commander," Tycho said as he shook his hand firmly.

Cheriss began keying in her passcode and the doors slid open. "I am sure you gentlemen are famished. Dinner awaits within," she said with a slight bow and motioned them in with her left arm.

The pilots filtered past her and entered the dining area. The Rogues had already gathered there and had been munching on the appetizers. She also noticed that the bottles of Whyren's Reserve she had sent along were already cracked open and were being dispersed at a speedy rate.

Wes Janson saw her as she entered. "Cherissshs," he slurred. Obviously, Wes was one of first to begin partaking.

"Hi, Wes," she said as she waved.

Tycho cast a disapproving glance around the room and turned to Cheriss. "I take it you had something to do with the this, Captain?"

Cheriss smiled weakly. "Ummm…yes, Colonel." She waited for him to respond, but when he didn't she tried to explain. "I thought that you guys would like to wind down a bit. Let your hair down. Since the squadron isn't combat capable I thought this was a great time to relax. I know how you guys are always on the move." She tried to keep her thoughts to herself. She had really had the alcohol delivered to distract the Rogues and keep them from asking too many questions. Even though Tycho Celchu was not Force Sensitive, he was quite adept at reading people. Cheriss would need to be aware of that throughout the evening.

Tycho contemplated her words before responding. "I can't fault your logic." His features soften into a weary smile. "However, next time let me know before you’re going to aid my pilots in tying one on."

Cheriss grinned widely and came to attention, delivering a smart salute. "You're the Colonel, Colonel."

As she dropped her salute, a very drunk Wes Janson came stumbling over to the gathered officers. "Come Cheriss, have a drink with us," he said taking her by the elbow to pull her over.

She chuckled as she pulled her arm away from him. "Just a second, Janson. Geesh."

Wes beamed a wide smile at her. “Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes then?” She nodded to him before returning her attention to the two Squadron Commanders.

Cheriss motioned for Tycho and Ben to accompany her. She lead them around the room introducing them to the gathered pilots. She had just barely finished when Wes was back at her arm. "You coming over for a drink or what?"

Tycho looked at Octon. "Well, Commander. I think we are all set with Captain ke Hanadi. Don't you."

Commander Octon smiled. "Yes, I think we are. Go enjoy yourself, Captain. Dismissed."

Cheriss flashed Tycho a smile that seemed to imply a playful vengeance.

After the young lady was nearly dragged away by the intoxicated pilot, Ben leaned in closer to Tycho. "Are you sure that was wise, Colonel?" Octon asked, in a hushed tone. "It's not wise to upset a Jedi."

Tycho chuckled, "I guess you're right. Well, I'd better enjoy myself while I can than." He picked up another glass of whiskey and walked with Octon over to a knot of pilots on the other side of the room.

Cheriss allowed herself to be lead to the table that Janson had been occupying with a few other pilots. However, he stopped there only long enough to pick up his glass of whiskey and grab the bottle from the table.

He escorted her over to a table away from the other pilots in a shadowy corner of the mess. He sat down and guided her to do the same. She reached out with the Force. She could sense the significant amount of alcohol in his system. She could also sense a base of lust and desire there, that had earned him his reputation with the ladies. It had never been directed at her previously, but tonight that seemed to have changed. Cheriss assumed it was more due to lack of potential targets than any feeling he had for her.

He sat across from her, his cheeks flushed and a goofy smile on his face. She could tell he was trying to come up with a line when she heard the door slide open. She looked over expecting to see the Captain T'llgh, however she jumped when she saw who it was.

She saw a young gentleman in a security officer's uniform and Katja dressed in a similar fashion next to him. She had her cap pulled low over her eyes to disguise her features as well as using the Force to divert attention from her to the other Security Officer.

They walked in directly over to where Myn was sitting. He stood as they approached. Janson was distracted so he was not speaking. She reached out with the Force to augment her hearing. In touching the Force she was granted other insight. The man’s features seemed to dissolve in front of her, revealing those of Myrlynda’s.

In their exercises, Myrlynda had taught Cheriss to pierce her disguises, she could always tell if a person was her or not. They figured it might come up on missions, Cheriss didn’t realize how quickly that little trick would come into play.

"Lieutenant Donos, if you would please come with me," the disguised Myrlynda said. "Shade Two would like to extend the invitation to meet for a drink. She had the impression you would like to meet to discuss today’s battle."

Cheriss felt tremendous ripples on the Force as she spoke. She saw Donos' questions melt away. He only nodded in response, picking up a bottle of whiskey from the table before following the two out of the room. Cheriss quickly moved to stand. However, Janson's drunken reflexes were still good enough to grab her arm. "Wait…no, no. Stay," he slurred.

The three exited and the door was just about to close, Katja leaned her head in and winked at her before the door shut.

 

* * * *

 

Myn dutifully followed the security officers as they wound their way through corridors. He asked a couple of questions during the walk, but when he received only the vaguest responses or none at all he decided to stop asking. That desire was also alleviated by a Force Suggestion from Katja.

They reached the door outside of Gara's quarters. Myrlynda reached up to key the door buzzer.

Gara was sitting on her couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she sat with her face in her hands, brooding. When she heard the door buzzer, she ignored it the first time. It rang three more times before she got up.

'All I want is to be left alone,' she thought. 'I'll get rid of them, then get back to sulking.' She stood throwing her arms to her side in a huff, before walking to the door and opening it.

Gara's mouth fell open as she gazed at the man standing before her in the now open portal. She stumbled a few steps back and slumped onto the couch. Myn was not faring much better. His expression was almost a mirror of Gara’s. It appeared that his eyes were about ready to jump from their sockets. He stood there in shock as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Katja took off her hat, and Myrlynda let her illusion drop. Myn eyes were riveted to Gara and seemed not to notice in the slightest.

Katja gestured at Gara. "Lieutenant Donos. I would like you to meet Shade Two. Captain Gara Petothel." A wicked grin played across her lips and seemed to dazzle in her eyes.

Myrlynda couldn't hide her joy either as she placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle push towards Gara’s quarters. "Perhaps, you two would like to get better aquatinted."

He stumbled in wordlessly. As he walked in, the bottle of Whyren's Reserve slipped from his fingers. It fell to the floor clunking loudly, but did not break.

As the doors began to slide shut, the two scheming Jedi were met with the sight of the two lost lovers embracing as tears of joy began to flow. They both felt satisfaction well up as the door hissed shut in front of them.

 

* * * *

 

They held the embrace sobbing in each other's arms. Myn was the first to pull back from it. He still held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. After your message I tried to get to you on Corellia. But, you were gone. I was afraid that…"

Gara stopped him from speaking by lightly pressing her index finger against his lips. He let himself be silenced as she gently caressed his cheeks and pulled his face towards her. Their lips met.

The kiss started out gentle and tentative, but grew quickly into something more. Each closed in for lingering pecks before retreating. Gara pulled back from the kiss, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I should have told you. I never should have lied about my past. I told you that night that I would end up hurting you…" Gara cried.

Myn pulled back a bit, a pained expression on his face. That made Gara's tear flow even faster. "Never say that again. The past is in the past. All that matters now is the here and now."

Gara shook her head. "I'll just hurt you again. You won't be able to contact me. I have no idea when I would be able to contact you. My working for the New Republic again isn't exactly public information." She leaned and pressed her forehead against his chest as sobs wracked her body.

He tilted his head, brining his cheek to rest on top of her head. He smelled in her hair a tantalizing mix of sweat, shampoo and her favorite perfume. A smell he had found nearly irresistible before was now completely impossible to resist. He took her by the shoulders and gently eased her back away from him.

He gazed deeply into her eyes and caressed her cheek with the back of his right hand before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'll make you a deal," he whispered. "We forget about everything that happened up to know. It's just you and me tonight. We'll worry about the rest of the galaxy in the morning."

Gara shook her head and went to speak, but the objection died on her lips. She smiled weakly at him and nodded. She leaned towards him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They were lost in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. They finally broke the kiss, their breath heavy in their lungs as their passions rose.

Myn quickly looked around the room and saw where he had dropped the bottle. "May I interest you in a drink, young lady?" He asked with a smirk crossing his lips.

Gara melted as she saw him standing there. She blushed a bit and said, "You don't need that, you know." She laughed nervously after saying it.

Myn broke out laughing. The two laughed for minutes before they finally got it under control. After Myn had recovered the bottle, he poured two very tall glasses of whiskey. He handed her a glass and took her by the other arm, guiding her to sit on the couch next to him.

"You know," he began tentatively. "I haven't had a chance to freshen up after a prolonged hyperspace jump and a rather nasty ambush."

Gara stood up. "Well, the refresher is right over there. Don’t feel you have to though. I haven't had a chance either."

Myn stood with a devilish look in his eye. He took her by the hand. "Well then, we better get to it," he said pulling her towards the refresher.

Her cheeks flushed a deep red. "No, Myn. It's ok…I'll just wait here," she said struggling. Myn persisted though and he was much stronger.

Gara began to giggle uncontrollably. "Ok, ok." She said pulling her hand from his. By this time they had made it to the refresher. She glanced at the mirror as she got in and gasped. "I am a mess. Look at me." She leaned in closer to examine her puffy eyes and cheeks.

She spun towards him. "I look awful!" she exclaimed.

Myn shook his head softly. "Not on your life. You look absolutely beautiful," he said with such heartfelt sincerity that Gara looked at the ground, overwhelmed by his words. She could not help but chuckle after a moment as she shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, Myn."

They both chuckled as Gara tentatively made her way over to him. She looked up into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed passionately as they caressed each other softly. Gara's hand traced from his navel to the top of his collar stopping when she gripped the zipper there.

Gara pulled back from the kiss and tugged on the zipper in a swift motion bringing it all the way to the stop at the bottom. Myn jumped slightly as she did it, his cheeks showing a bit of embarrassment. He stood there while she eased the flight suit from his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor in a pile at his feet.

Like most pilots, Myn wore nothing under his flight suit. He stood there naked as the day he was born. Gara took a step back running her eyes over the length of his body, lingering longer at the hip region. "Very nice."

Myn blushed a bit deeper and looked at her expectantly. She tortured him for just a moment before she slowly began to unzip her flight suit. She did so in an agonizingly slow motion. Finally, she slid the flight suit off her body and kicked it over in the corner.

Myn quickly hopped on one foot trying to get his boots off and fell to the floor with a thud. However, that didn't stop him. He whipped them off and threw them to the corner with a pair of loud thuds. His flight suit followed close behind.

Gara laughed heartily, feeling better than she had in a long time as she watched Myn scramble. She turned on the water to the shower, adjusting the temperature so it was warmly pleasant.

She stepped into the shower letting the water flow over her. She leaned out and motioned Myn in with her index finger, smiling seductively. A smile twelve parsecs wide came to his face. Myn needed no further coaxing, he jumped up and climbed under the water with her. Their lips met as he slammed the door shut.

 

* * * *

 

Katja and Myrlynda were sitting outside Gara's room in the hallway. They had taken up positions by the door just in case all had not gone as they had planned. However, it seemed all was going well as Katja had her ear pressed against the door.

"Well, well. The water in the refresher just came on. I think things are going pretty well," Katja smirked. "I thought you said they never had the chance to be together. They're starting off in a weird place. I thought Gara was a little more reserved than that. Maybe I'll need to give her a spin and see for myself. She always struck me as kind of a prude."

Myrlynda shook her head. "I can't believe you. You are such a pervert. Worse than anyone I've ever met."

Katja chuckled and stood before offering Myrlynda a hand up. Myrlynda walked over to the keypad by the door. She keyed in commands so a comlink message would be sent to her and Katja when movement was detected by the exit to Gara's quarters.

"Well, I’ll see you in the morning. At least, that is what I assume," Myrlynda said to Katja.

"Indeed," Katja answered as she turned to walk down the hall to her own quarters. She opened the floor and entered just as Myrlynda entered her own.

A moment later Katja crept back to the door and took her previous place with her ear against it.

 

* * * *

 

Gara and Myn kissed and caressed under the steaming water until they had no idea how much time had passed. They had both gently washed each other's hair and bodies. Light teasing touches had lingered in sensitive areas until they could take it no longer.

Myn threw the door open as he took Gara into his arms and swept her from her feet into his arms. She laughed loudly as he carried her out of the refresher. She nimbly grabbed the bottle of Whyren's off the table as her carried her into the bedroom. She deftly placed the bottle on the nightstand as she swung past it.

He laid her down on the bed before quickly lying down beside her. The kisses grew increasingly passionate as their hands began to wander. Their breath quickened as their passion grew.

Myn pulled the sheet back as he brought himself into position leaning over her on his hands. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you," they said simultaneously as their lips met.

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss sat in the VIP's mess hall with Wes Janson seated across from her. He had been talking to her for the last two hours in between gulps of Corellian Whiskey. However, she had barely heard him since her mind was elsewhere.

She could not keep her thoughts from Myrlynda and Katja whom had entered this area of the ship, very contrary to what they had said they would do. She also wondered what they had in store for Myn. She had tried to reach out with the Force to get some idea on what they were doing.

However, they were trying very hard to mask themselves because she was unable to discern anything. She would only rarely catch a hint of Katja and a large sense of mischievousness. She gave up after a while resigning herself to the fact that she would need to wait to investigate until she had put the Rogues to bed for the evening.

She politely listened to Wes as he bombarded her with stories of his past accomplishments in the realm of interstellar combat. As well as unending innuendoes about his accomplishments and conquests regarding women around the galaxy.

She politely smiled, chuckled or blushed at all the appropriate times to feign interest in what he was saying. Finally, things were beginning to wind down as the Rogues and Solars passed out or went to bed. As she was trying to break off her conversation with Wes to head off to find out what Myrlynda and Katja were up to.

As she stood and was trying to say good night, Wes grabbed her by the wrist and began gently pulling her. "Come here for a second. I have something to show you," he slurred.

"I can't Wes. I have things to do. I have other things to do before I can go to bed," Cheriss said resisting him slightly but allowing herself to be dragged along knowing that she wasn't going to be able to prevent it unless she either hurt his feelings or hurt him physically trying to get away. She decided to just placate him so she could escape easily there after.

"Don't worry. Sometimes it is better to just ignore some of those things and just head to bed," he said as he cast a lopsided, drunken grin. He pulled her along to his room and turned to face her as the door slid shut behind them.

"So, Cheriss," he said trying to affect his best seductive smile with his drunken state turned into a dopey grin. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Cheriss let a small groan escape her lips as she shook her head. 'Of all the lines," she thought. 'Even courtiers on Adumar didn't utter such fake sounding pleasantries."

Wes completely mistook her expression. "Don't be bashful, you are." Cheriss just kept shaking her head unable to believe what she was hearing. "You know, just because some people couldn't appreciate you, doesn't mean you shouldn't let someone who could?"

Cheriss felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Wes was talking about Wedge and his down right snubbing of her feelings for him. Her feeling regarding this that had almost cost her, her life at the hands of a duelist on Adumar were not ones she wished to relive.

However, she knew he had not said it to be hurtful. He just said the wrong thing, at the wrong time. She tried to come up with a remark that would sting him back.

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Wes, you know I have heard about you," she paused for dramatic effect letting her words linger. She leaned in closer, resting her hand on his chest. She drummed her fingers lightly as she looked up into his eyes. "However, from what I’ve heard a trip with you is like flying into a black hole. It’s over before you know it and you never saw a thing." She smiled, batting her eyelashes innocently at him as she could before pecking him on the cheek. She could see his wounded expression as he struggled for words. She turned on her heel and strode away from the exasperated pilot.

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss had bid the Rogues a goodnight and ushered the remaining Solar Wind pilots of the Rogues sleeping area. She now strode purposely through the corridors leading to the area of her room. During the long walk she had managed to rid herself of the terrible lump that had formed in her stomach when Wes had mentioned Wedge.

She was feeling pretty good and very curious as she rounded the corner leading to her and the other Alpha Blue personnel's rooms. As she did she felt Katja, now familiar presence very near. She looked down to see her sitting with her ear against the bulkhead of Gara's room.

Katja shot to a standing position looking she was a vornskr caught in the act of doing something naughty. She quickly wiped the surprised expression off her face and tried to replace it with a sly smile. Cheriss looked at her trying to take in what she was seeing.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. She had a bit of a vacant stare as if she had just been woken up from a very vivid, but very pleasant dream. As Cheriss approached, Katja stepped forward to meet her.

Cheriss was just about to speak when Katja slid her arms around her with one hand resting on the small of her back and the other gently but firmly grasping a fistful of her hair. Before she could even ask what was going on Katja pulled in into a firm embrace and kissed her passionately.

The suddenness and the intensity of the kiss took Cheriss by surprise. However, with the need and urgency of the kiss from Katja, Cheriss allowed herself to fall into it. Their hands began to gently caress each others backs and shoulders.

Cheriss slowly pulled away. She smiled somewhat shyly as she said, "What has gotten into you?"

Katja gently placed her hand on Cheriss cheek and turned her head so her ear was directly against the bulkhead. Cheriss pressed her ear to the wall and listened for a moment. "I can't hear anything," she whispered.

Katja's expression turned stern as the teacher in her took over. Before she needed to say it Cheriss could tell that her Master had intended for her to heighten her senses using the Force. She concentrated and opened herself to it.

She listened for a moment, her eyes squinting as she tried to figure out what she was hearing. She definitely heard a sound almost like someone was knocking or tapping something against the wall. Then she heard voices, one of which belonged to Gara and another one was a male's but she couldn't tell who. She also couldn't tell what they were saying. It was almost like they weren't speaking, but moaning…

Cheriss quickly pulled her head away from the wall as a deep blush came to her cheeks. She gasped feeling a bit embarrassed. "What's going on in there?" Cheriss whispered.

Katja sighed, "Well Cheriss, when a man and a woman are attracted to each other…" Cheriss reached out and slugged her in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Katja said rubbing her upper arm dramatically. "What was that for?"

"I know what they are doing. I mean how did it come about? And who is she with?" Cheriss whispered with a playful harshness.

"Well, Myrlynda was telling me about Gara's lost love, as it were. So, I convinced her it was the right thing to do if we got them together. Even if it is just for one night." She shrugged.

Cheriss could only chuckle in response and shook her head. She smiled at Katja. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked playfully.

Katja stared into her eyes. "I've been a very bad girl. I need to be punished in some way…" she said as she leaned towards Cheriss. She brought a finger to Cheriss lips and began kissing her neck.

Cheriss enjoyed her lover's attention for a moment, before gently pushing her away. "Your punishment will have to wait until later. For now, I need to go to bed. The demands of my Master have been quite strenuous and I need my rest. I am sure that the training regiment will begin in earnest again after the Rogues depart."

"That is will, my young apprentice."

"Well then, good night," Cheriss said quickly leaning in to kiss her cheek. She then quickly walked past Katja to her room. She entered the code and the doors snapped open. Cheriss entered but quickly leaned her head out the door to wink at Katja before retreating to her quarters.

Katja took up her former position by the door to Gara's quarters. She leaned her head back and sighed as thoughts of her lover and apprentice danced through her mind.

 

* * * *

 

Myn awoke to the sound of the chrono alarming that it was time to get up. He looked at the time, 0430. He quickly shut it off as Gara stirred beside him. She turned her head to look at Myn and smiled. Her hair cascaded onto the pillow away from her head.

The both basked in the glow of their love making that had occupied most of the previous night and had stopped just a few hours earlier as the fell asleep in each others arms. He stared lovingly into her eyes. He locked his arms at the elbow and arched his back as he stretched. "You get up at this ridiculous hour everyday?" He groaned.

She nodded her head slightly. "Yes, but luckily I think that my commanding officer won't have a problem with me sleeping in. Since she's the one who brought you here."

Another deep groan escaped his lips as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk. He rubbed his hands over his face briskly trying to wake up. "Sadly, I'm not sure Colonel Celchu will be so understanding. Unless I told him what happened," she said turning to look at her a serious expression on his face.

Gara felt a pang of guilt that showed plainly on her face. "Myn, you know you won't be able to do that. Otherwise I just would have come to get you myself last night."

He nodded slowly. "Well, it'll just have to be our little secret then." He took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

Gara swung her legs over the bed and stood. She grabbed her robe, putting it on and tying the belt loosely around her waist. Myn threw on his flight suit and boots on without tying them. He stood and followed Gara as she made her way out of the bedroom.

She turned to face him and took his hands in hers when they were about four meters from the door. She looked at him and struggled to find the words. Myn made no effort to coax the words from her and stood patiently for her to begin. He wanted her to say whatever she felt she needed to, without prompting or interrupting from him.

She finally began, "You know you won't be able to contact me once you leave this ship, right?"

Myn nodded, "It doesn’t matter. I know you have a mission to accomplish and so do I. You'll contact me when you can."

She quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. A sense of dread filled her as she hugged him. She could not figure out what was causing the painful sensation in her chest. She began to cry softly.

Myn felt her trembling against him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back gently. He leaned down to look at her with their eyes at the same level. "Hey, wait. It'll be ok. I know we still have a few things to work out, but first chance we get we'll meet up and discuss them. It might take some effort, but we can make this work."

The flow of tears began to wane and she tried to smile. She hugged him again fiercely unable to shake her feeling. They held the embrace for quite a few minutes before she withdrew from the embrace. "You should really go before Tycho has your wings," she said.

"He can wait another couple of minutes," he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. The kiss ended leaving both them wanting more. They broke the kiss, a dull ache replacing the feeling of want and love in their hearts.

Myn turned and walked to the doors. The slashed open with a hiss. As they did, he turned. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

Gara smiled as best she could trying to fight away the pain of losing him again, but the feeling of happy resolution battled for supremacy. "I love you, too."

He smiled at her and walked out of the room. The doors sliding shut behind him. Gara flopped down on the couch and leaned her head back trying to digest everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

 

* * * *

 

Myn Donos felt as if he was walking on air as he practically skipped down the corridor. While he was sad that he would not be seeing Gara for who knows how long, he was happy that he would see her again. He turned the corner in a happy trot nearly running into two women who were standing just around the corner. He immediately recognized them as the two women who had led him to Gara's the previous evening.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did. It is so nice to see that Gara has such good friends here."

Katja was the first to chime in a response. "Well, you might not be saying that in a few minutes. But thank you. I do love to do things like that.

Myn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ummm…ok." He looked at the two women. Both were dressed nearly identically in cut off combat pants, tank tops and soft low cut boots. Both also wore belts with blasters slung from them. The woman that had just spoken was also carrying a bottle of Wyren's Reserve.

Myrlynda spoke next, "I am afraid that you can not endanger our operations by having knowledge of our presence here."

"I can guarantee you that your secret is safe with me. I don't want to endanger my chances of seeing her again by saying anything," he said emphatically.

Myrlynda shook her head. "I am afraid I am not in a position to take your word or trust that what you say will be the case."

The two Jedi could sense fear rising inside Myn. "What do you plan to do with me?" Myn asked just as Katja's blaster cleared its holster. "No!" He shouted as pain coursed through his body under the impact of the blaster shot Katja triggered at him. He felt himself spinning and the world went black as he hit the ground.

 

* * * *

 

Cheriss awoke with a start in her room. She quickly grabbed her lightsaber from her utility belt and ran into the hallway in nothing but the Coruscant Liberators smashball team jersey she wore to bed and her panties. Her hair was in pigtails over each ear and bounced wildly as she ran. She turned to her left to see Katja and Myrlynda standing over a prone figure. Katja was pouring small amounts of whisky on his flight suit and face.

"What in the name of the Force are you two doing?" She challenged them, looking quite silly in her nightgown and lightsaber sitting unignited in her right hand. Myrlynda and Katja both chuckled seeing her standing there.

Cheriss approached while she waited for them to answer. She recognized the prone figure as Myn Donos. "What are you doing to him?" She asked flabbergasted.

Myrlynda looked stood up straight and turned to her as Katja continued to pour whiskey on Myn and muss up is hair and clothes. "He could not be allowed to leave her with the knowledge of us or anything Gara may have told him about our mission."

Cheriss stood taking it all in. She knew what they were planning to do. With Myrlynda's gifts with the Force she was planning to alter is memories and make it look like he drank himself into a stupor the previous evening. "If we find that Gara has told him nothing about our mission, we will still remove his memories until at least this mission is over. Allowing him a way to regain them," Myrlynda informed her.

Katja finished messing up Myn's clothes and pouring booze all over him and sauntered up to Cheriss as Myrlynda knelt down next to Myn. She leaned towards Cheriss' ear and whispered, "You know, I find your little out fit pretty sexy. How come you never dress like that when I come to spend the night?"

Cheriss a bit taken aback by the question stuttered, "I…I don't know. I always try to look more…presentable when you come over."

Katja shot her a sly grin, "Well, one night I might need to drop by and surprise you. Hoping to catch you in this little number."

Cheriss cast her eyes down blushing. She still wasn't used to the amount of attention she got from Katja and was even less comfortable when it happened in front of other people.

Myrlynda stood after finishing up with Myn. The two women seemed to be paying her no attention at all as the whispered to each other a couple of meters away. She cleared her throat. "Are you two finished?"

Cheriss seemed to jump as if a bit startled and Katja gave a sigh of playful frustration as the turned back towards Myrlynda. "You always ruin my fun," Katja quipped.

Myrlynda sighed in mild frustration. As much as she found Katja's jokes and snide comments funny. She sometimes took it too far. Katja got the hint and commented no further waiting for Myrlynda to update them on her findings.

"It appears that Gara told him absolutely nothing about our mission and nearly nothing about any of us. Which is good, I am glad to see our trust was well placed," Myrlynda informed them. "I have made it so he will be able to regain the memories when we deem it is not a threat to our mission."

The three women were smiling quite happy with their accomplishments. "We just need to get him back to his room. I'll take care of that," Myrlynda said as her formed seemed to shift until they saw the guard that had taken him the previous evening.

She hefted him up on her shoulder and began to walk down the hall. She spoke over her shoulder as she did, her voice carrying a much more masculine tone than normal. "I have been told we will rendezvous to transport the Rogues to the ship that will carrying them back to wherever it is they are stationed now."

She carried Myn through the corridors and lifts to the section of the ship they had billeted the Rogues. She keyed in her access code and spoke the authorization phrase and the doors slid open. She carried Myn's semi-conscious body into the main area where some of the Rogues, including Tycho had sat down to eat breakfast.

Tycho stood as she entered her disguise still well in place. He stood and strode over to the pair. "What happened here?"

Myrlynda set Myn down onto a chair. Tycho motioned for the two pilots sitting at the table to pick him up. "Take him back to his room," he ordered as he winced catching a whiff of stale whiskey coming from Myn. He turned back to Myrlynda's disguised form. "Well?"

She saluted smartly. "Sir, I believe that the celebrations with Lieutenant Jersion lasted well into the night. We found both of them passed out in a hallway. So, I escorted Lieutenant Donos back here while Lieutenant Jersion was escorted back to her quarters."

Tycho nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

He returned her salute. She lowered her salute and quickly made her way out the door. She let her illusion drop as she walked back towards her quarters. It had been a long night, Myrlynda planned to pay Colonel Tetrault a visit on her way back. It had been a long night for all of them. She was going to inform the Colonel she was giving the team a day off before returning to her nice, warm bunk.

 

* * * *

 

Myn awoke to his head pounding. His mouth tasted like stale whiskey and the sour smell permeated his skin and clothing. He felt a searing pain as he opened his eyes. He groaned and even that hurt. "Time to get up Lieutenant." He heard Tycho's voice speak to him.

He struggled to get up from his bunk to at least a seated position. His stomach lurched and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he did. But he succeeded in getting to a sitting position. "Yes, sir," he croaked.

Tycho sighed looking at Myn. He was an absolute mess. "May I inquire as to what you were thinking last night?"

Myn tried to think back to the following evening. His head ached as he tried. He realized he could only remember isolated portions of the prior even and drinking with a very overweight, female pilot named Jerison. He could remember thanking her for the save out in the battle. Then they started drinking and swapping war stories. He also had fleeting images of what must have been a dream, a dream about Lara Nostil.

"I don't know what came over me, sir. I'm afraid I have no excuse for my actions," Myn confessed slowly.

Tycho leaned against the wall. "Alright Lieutenant Donos, here is how it is going to be. Since this is the first time you've done anything like this I will let it going telling you that I do not approve. And, if I see this become a pattern we will be having a much sterner talk. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Colonel," Myn replied.

"Good." Tycho noticeably relaxed and leaned against the wall of Myn's room. "I also need to know if you are going to be able to fly this evening. We will be ferrying our X-wings over to a fleet carrier while we wait for Corran to get out of the bacta tank and our replacement fighters and pilots to arrive."

"I will be fine, sir," he said as he began to feel somewhat better.

"Good. If you change your mind about that let, me know. No need to take unnecessary chances out there. If things continue to heat up in to Koornacht Cluster, we'll all be taking enough chances soon enough."

"Understood, sir." Myn saw Tycho nod before he turned and exited the room. Myn sat on his bed trying to remember more about the dream. Slowly it started to come to him. He remembered himself and Lara in quite an intimate encounter. An encounter he regretted never occurred because of his rash actions and Face's questionable judgment.

Myn laid back into his bunk. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to remember every aspect of the dream he could and thinking of no one other than Lara Nostil.

After a few hours had passed and Myn had begun to feel almost human again, he got up and put on a fresh flight suit. He quickly packed up his belongings except his suit from the previous evening, which he tossed into a nearby garbage chute. He then threw his bag on the cart to be taken to the flight deck.

He had just walked into the recreation area when Cheriss arrived to escort the Rogues to the hanger bay. He followed his squadron mates as they exited the VIP quarters and began the hike to the hanger. He was shuffling along at the end of the line, his dream still occupying his thoughts. He looked up and saw Gavin Darklighter walking along next to him. An idea surfaced in his mind.

Myn took a few steps to his left near Gavin. “Hey Gavin, can I ask you something?”

Gavin looked over at Myn. “Sure Myn, what’s up?”

Myn slowed his steps to increase the distance between him and the rest of the Rogues. Gavin took the hint and slowed his pace. After they were about a meter behind the group, Myn began. “I hope I’m not prying into your personal business. I know that Asyr’s death was hard for you. My questions have a lot to do with that.”

A slight expression of pain creased Gavin’s face. He quickly dispelled it with a soft smile. “It’s alright. What’d you want to know?”

Myn sighed. “I am not sure how much of this you know. I’ve kept it pretty much to myself. But, I am sure you have heard some of my relationship with Lara Nostil.”

Gavin shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. “Myn, I hate to say this, but there are a fair number of people who know about that.”

Myn tried to smile to hide the shame he felt regarding the incident he was most likely referring to. About him nearly killing Face with a proton torpedo. “Yeah, well there maybe at least one part of the story you haven’t heard. But, I have a question for you first. Did you go through a phase after her death where you felt that you would do anything to get her back?”

Gavin looked pensive as he responded, “Of course I did. I also tortured myself wondering what I could have done to prevent it. There wasn’t a second that went by that I didn’t think of her. Either how I failed her or wishing she was back with me.”

Myn nodded seeing that Gavin wasn’t finished speaking. “I’ll tell you something you may not wish to hear. Those feelings will never go away. The frequency they visit you will decrease but they will never go away,” he said his voice straining a bit. “I am sure you felt the same when Lara died.”

Myn nodded. “Well, the part of the story you don’t know is this,” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Lara,” Myn shook his head angrily. “I need to stop calling her that. Gara, did not die that day. In fact, she sent me a message telling me that she wanted to see me.”

A look of total shock came over his face. “Well, why didn’t you do see her?”

Myn shook his head. “I wrestled with it and finally got up the nerve after about a week and arranged passage to where she was. However, by the time I arrived she must have changed her mind. She was long gone.”

Gavin listened sympathetically. “I just had a dream about her last night. The feelings I had for her are still there,” Myn confessed. “Now the only question is, what do I do about it?”

“I can only tell you what I’d do. Which is, look for her,” Gavin said a pained expression returning to his face. “Look Myn, I can tell you that if I suddenly discovered Asyr was still alive I would search for her from one end of the galaxy to the other.”

Myn nodded, a lump rising in his throat. “Let’s try and look at this objectively Myn,” Gavin continued. “You have no idea why she left Corellia before you got there. It could be one of any million things. However, you will never know what it is until you ask her about it.”

The pilots arrived in the hanger and began to fan out to their respective fighters. Myn looked over to see Corran’s unconscious form lying on a stretcher to be loaded onto a waiting troop transport for passage to the fleet cruiser.

Myn and Gavin broke apart as they began to do the preflight inspections on their X-wings. Myn walked around his fighter absently, mulling over what Gavin had just told him. By the time he had finished he knew what he needed to do. He tossed his helmet bag and gloves on the deck near the ladder leading up to his fighter. He strode of to where Gavin was still checking the strike-foils on his X-wing.

“You know what, Gavin? You are right. I can’t sit around and mope. I need to find out exactly what she thinks. For good or bad,” Myn said smiling happily. It was strange, but Gavin had never seen such a big or genuine smile on the somber pilot’s face before.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Gavin said quickly giving Myn a reassuring chuck on the shoulder. “If you need any help, let me know.”

“I will,” Myn said as Gavin climbed up the boarding ladder to his fighter. Myn quickly trotted to his fighter and grabbed his bag and gloves as he bounded up the ladder throwing himself into the cockpit. He heard the X-wings around him starting his engines. He quickly fished a holo out of his bag security it to the upper left-hand side of his instrument panel. He threw his helmet and gloves on before starting his engines and closing the X-wing’s canopy.

As his comm unit came on line. “…Rogue Five, do you copy, over.” Myn felt his face flush as he realized everyone else was ready to go. “I copy, Rogue Leader,” he said into his comm unit. “Sorry for the delay, I just had to make a small adjustment to my instrument panel. All systems are go.”

He reached out with a glove hand and touched the halo he had hung. It was a picture of himself and Gara the night of the impromptu party thrown by General Solo and Commander Antilles aboard the Mon Ramonda. It showed them siting at one of the tables in the mess hall. He had his arm around her and their cheeks were pressed together. He could never remember himself being happier than that night.

He reached out and touched Gara’s holographic cheek. “I will find you. It has been hard for me, but I need to know if you love me as much as I love you.” He smiled as his eyes began to tear, slightly. “Well, I’d better get flying. The faster I get off this ship, the faster I can start looking for you because the Force knows I won’t find you sitting around here.” He winked at Gara’s holograph as he engaged the repulsor lifts and flew his X-wing towards the hanger exit.

 

* * * *

 

Gara Petothel stood alone on the observer’s deck. Her head was pressed against the transpasteel. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes red as tears streamed down her face. She watched as the X-wings exited the hanger and flew towards the fleet carrier. After a moment’s pause a lone X-wing shot out of the hanger. She immediately recognized it as Myn’s.

Sobs wracked her body as she watched it streak away from her Star Destroyer. “I’ll miss you, my love,” she sobbed. “But don’t worry, I’ll find you when we are done here. Even if I have to cross the galaxy to do it.”

She watched as the lone X-wing entered the hanger of the fleet carrier. She quickly blew a kiss in it’s direction before retreating from the room, hastily wiping away the tears from her cheeks and eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheriss ke Hanadi sat down at her desk rubbing the slowly expanding bruise on her right cheek. “I am going to have quite the black eye,” she mumbled to herself. She had just received a fairly vicious punch from Gara as they were practicing hand-to-hand combat in the training area this morning.

Cheriss chuckled to herself as she thought back on it. Gara was a pretty mean fighter and had scored solid hits on all three of the Jedi. She also fought against Colonel Tetrault, wiping the deck with him. ‘That has to be bruising to his ego,’ Cheriss thought. ‘Getting beat up by three girls.’

Smiling to herself devilishly, she added, ‘Actually, he probably likes it somewhere in the back of his mind.” She chuckled to herself, not even realizing how much being around Katja had influenced her sense of humor.

Her chuckling waned as she opened the top drawer of her desk. She reached in and felt the heavy leather-bound book that had been her longest companion. She flipped through the pages of writing casually glancing at it as she went, enjoying the pleasant memories it brought fourth. After almost half an hour she got to the last entry she had made just before she had left Yavin IV.

Picked up her pen, she leaned over to write. It had been far too long since she had the luxury of writing in her journal. The process often helped her straighten out her thoughts and gain some new perspective.

 _Dear Diary,_

I am so sorry that I have not had time to write lately, but things have been very busy. There are some things I would love to tell you about, but you are what is considered a “Non-secure Document”. So, I have to leave some stuff out. Sorry, old friend.

In the mean time, I can stick with my old staples: Romance, adventure and most recently, Jedi stuff.

I know that you’ll be quite surprised to hear that things with Katja are going well. I am still trying to figure out what exactly happened inside me with that. I have no idea what she has awakened in me. But, whatever it is, I love it! I think that in the back of my mind somewhere I had always though there might have been the possibility for more with another woman. I used to remember how much I noticed a beautiful woman and how much attention I paid to her at court. But for some reason, I never let myself look any deeper. Perhaps, I was afraid of what I would find.

Now, I see that I had no need to fear it. I am much more comfortable with myself now. Now that I can recognize not only boys for how handsome they are, but also women for how beautiful they are. I can explore relationships to new depths with both. I can love a person for what they are on the inside, and enjoy physical love as well.

My training as a Jedi is a much more complex matter. I have spent a lot of time with Katja and a little bit with Myrlynda learning what they call, “The Grey Way”. To be honest, I still have quite a few reservations about what they are teaching me. I have not been encouraged to use it at all, in training. They seem to stress that it should only be used when absolutely needed. Then recovery must be made through immersion in the Light Side. The techniques of which, I have learned using the nature sanctuary that was built aboard the ship especially for us with this purpose in mind.

The more I think about it, the more I think in circles. Every time I begin to convince myself they are right, Master Skywalker’s voice pops into my head quoting to me his teaching and the ones passed to him from Masters Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi.

Katja has told me that when I am ready, I will know the right time to tap into the power of the Dark Side. In a way, that scares me. I wish I knew which is the correct path. My growing feelings for Katja are pulling me one way, but the teachings of my first Master are pulling me another.

I just hope I figure it out which is the right path before the choice is made for me.

Cheriss jumped a bit as the door buzzer toned, signaling a visitor. She quickly shut her diary and threw it back inside the desk drawer before walking over to the door. She opened it to reveal Katja standing outside wearing a very serious expression. She was dressed in her flight gear wearing her utility belt with lightsaber and blaster hanging from it. She also carried two longswords. Cheriss recognized one of them as the one Katja wielded regularly. The second was very similar with some minor differences.

“What’s wrong?” Cheriss inquired as Katja quickly entered her room.

Katja sighed, tension obviously weighing heavily upon her. “We have our mission. Orders arrived from Admiral Drayson about twenty minutes ago. We are leading a reconnaissance mission to examine the aftermath of a genocidal raid by the Yevethans.”

Cheriss nodded. “When is the briefing?” She asked as she grabbed a fresh flight suit from her closet.

“In a few minutes,” Katja responded. “But first, I have something for you.” Katja picked up the sword that Cheriss had not recognized and knelt in the middle of the floor. She motioned Cheriss to come over. Cheriss dropped her flight suit and helmet bag on a nearby chair and came over to kneel in front of her Master.

Katja held her arms out with her palms up and the sword resting on her open palms. The sword looked very similar to Katja’s except for a few things. First, it was a much more matte black than hers was. It lacked the sheen and had much less of a crimson tint to the metal. Second, the symbols were all smaller and so were the points on the hilt. There were also symbols missing completely and different symbols held their places.

“This is the sword destined for my apprentice. I have had apprentices before. However, I do not believe any were worthy of this singular distinction. Until now that is.”

Cheriss smiled and blushed slightly. “With this comes responsibility,” Katja continued. “When you are ready to take your own apprentice you will be required to perform certain tests. I came very close to dying as a result of mine.”

“What do you mean?” Cheriss asked.

“It is not time for you to know about the tests or what they involve. However, I wanted you to be aware of what you take on by accepting this weapon.” Katja said.

Cheriss smiled warmly. She looked at the woman kneeling across from her. The one who had taught her so much about herself. Cheriss thought back to the entry she had made in her journal. She would not let her path be decided for her. She swallowed the small lump of apprehension that had risen in her throat. “I trust you, Master. I accept.”

Katja motioned for Cheriss to lay her hands over hers with the blade of the sword between their hands. Katja closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force as Cheriss followed her lead, doing the same.

The two meditated for a few moments feeling the Force flow through not only them, but the sword as well. Suddenly Katja moved with blinding speed, her right hand shooting out for the hilt of the sword. She gripped it and turned the blade so the edge touched Cheriss’ palms and slashed across them.

Cheriss yelped as the blade opened the soft flesh of her palms and blood spilled to the floor. Cheriss felt a sudden anger rise in the aftermath of the viscous attack. An unnatural wind rose up and whipped through her quarters. Katja reached back up and repositioned the blade so it was resting between their hands again. Blood from Cheriss’ palms ran over the blade and pooled on Katja’s hands. She looked at Cheriss’ hand and motioned with her head towards the hilt of the weapon.

Cheriss reached for it and gripped it tightly. She quickly flipped the sword in her placing the edge against Katja’s palms and ran the blade across them. Her Master snarled as the sword opened deep wounds and blood flowed freely from the cuts.

Katja repositioned their hands so Cheriss’ were directly over hers, their palms touching with the blade of the sword in between. This time she loosely intertwined their fingers and began to slowly caress the blade with their blood drenched hands. As they did, the wind that had started when Cheriss received her wounds rose up to a level where it whipped at their hair and clothes as it howled through the quarters.

The blade was encased by a pale red aura as it absorbed the blood, making it shine with the crimson sheen that Katja’s sword possessed. As they knelt there, Cheriss felt a flood of emotions through the Force. Almost every negative and positive emotion churned in her chest. Love, hate, anger, happiness, fear, sorrow and lust were the most prevalent.

In an instant, the blade became searing hot. Both Jedi recoiled allowing the blade to slip from their grip to fall to the deck. As it clanged to the floor, the wind howling through the room instantly died. The only sound in the room was the labored breathing of the two women. Cheriss looked down at her palms to find the little blood left on them quickly drying and angry looking red lines where the wounds had been. She looked over at Katja’s to discover they were in the same condition.

They allowed themselves to lay back and sat in contemplative silence, both tried to digest the experience. Even though this had not been Katja’s first time, it was a different experience. She had lived it from Cheriss’ position many years earlier. However, being the Master was a whole new and invigorating experience.

Cheriss was both invigorated and a little scared by the experience. She felt all the emotions and they all seemed to carry no positive or negative connotation. They felt as if they were all good, in their own ways. Cheriss was still pondering when Katja broke into her thoughts. “We really should go, my apprentice. There is much we must do before we go,” she whispered try to be as unobtrusive as possible.

She slowly nodded and labored to stand. “Throw on a flight suit, just so you’ll be in uniform for the briefing. We’d better hurry though. I am sure it has started already,” Katja said.

Cheriss quickly removed her bloodstained clothes and donned the fresh flight suit she had placed on the chair when Katja had first arrived. She buckled on her blaster belt and secured her lightsaber and newly acquired sword before the two Jedi trotted out the door in the direction of the briefing room.

 

* * * *

 

The Corsair and Solar Wind pilots were filing out as Cheriss and Katja trotted into the briefing room, having just passed the commandos at the last corridor junction. The newly arrived Jedi milled about until everyone had left the room and two departing security officers closed the doors.

The only people left in the room were Gara, Myrlynda, Cheriss, Tetrault and Katja. They made their way to the stage, where a table and chairs had been set up. Each took a seat and made themselves comfortable. When everyone was settled in, Colonel Tetrault keyed a few commands into the holoprojector control. An image of a barren planet appeared over the center of the table.

“I have just received instructions from Admiral Drayson regarding a mission to conduct a reconnaissance in force of this planet,” Tetrault began. He keyed the controls of the projector bringing up a new holo. This one showed broken and burnt bodies littering the ground of an industrial city with a backdrop of desert and mountains.

“This is Polneye. As you can see there has been what can only be described as a massacre.” Gerrard keyed through a few more holos showing mass piles of broken bodies. “The New Republic has moved the Fifth Fleet into a position to stop the few remaining colonies from being destroyed.” He looked around the table to see that the four gathered women held their expressions in check. All four had killed people before. However, the slaughter of innocent civilians was still quite ghastly to even battle hardened soldiers.

“Polneye has a singular distinction among all the other planets that have been assaulted thus far. This planet used to be a major supply depot for this region of space for the Imperial Navy. As with other ex-Imperial facilities it is filled with long lost and forgotten spare parts and other things that would be useful to our enemies,” Gerrard explained.

“For this reason we are going to recon the planet and, if necessary, destroy any materials of war we find.” Gerrard brought up a new holo showing the space surrounding the planet. Three Yevethan T-type capital ships were shown orbiting the planet. “We have watching the planet for several days. Our intelligence analysts with the aid of Captain Petothel have drawn a conclusion from what they have witnessed.” Gerrard motioned to Gara to take over.

Gara leaned forward folding her hands on the table in front of her. “The Yevethan’s are making a very grave strategic error. They have pulled all warships from the planet and leaving crews behind to begin looking for useable spare parts. Since a very large portion of their fleet consists of now aging Imperial Star Destroyers, they are going to need as many spare parts as possible if the shooting starts with the New Republic.”

She looked around the table for questions or comments. Gara found only attentive faces looking back at her and continued, “Intercepted transmissions have indicated that there will be unarmed T-Type transports coming in to pick up the recovered materials. However, those transports are not due to arrive for about a week. They are too busy ferrying troops around to remove the perceived intruders from the cluster.”

Myrlynda took the holocontroller from Gerrard. She keyed up a new image of the planet. They watched the holo showing the Shadower coming into a stationary orbit over a very large, multi-sectional city. “This is our objective. It is a city that spread out around the Imperial Supply Depot as more civilians were brought to the planet. The city is broken up into six distinct sections,” Myrlynda informed them.

“We will try to explore as much of the city as possible. However, our priorities are sections two and six. Captured Imperial records indicate that these are the sections most likely to still hold valuable military hardware,” she concluded.

“There is another portion of the mission,” Gerrard started again as Myrlynda leaned back in her seat to listen. “It is believed that they may have captured some people who may have had technical training or repair skills they would need in the event of war. They are also to be denied these resources.”

Myrlynda looked around the table. She knew what the statement implied. Rescue them if they were willing. If they turned out to be die-hard Imperials, they would have to explore other options. The gathered officers nodded their understanding hoping the latter would not come to be.

“We will be splitting into two groups. The first will consists of the commandos and myself. The second, will be the four of you. The plan will be for the commandoes to be in a position to support you if contact with the enemy is unavoidable. However, the great degree of mobility allowed you by only traveling in a group of four should negate the need for contact until you have found cashes which need to be eliminated. At that time, you will call for us to move in.”

“We will all deploy down in troop transports. Corsair and Solar Wind Squadrons will be held shipboard. They will be scrambled if air support is needed. Two X-wings will be responsible for comm relay and forward air control. Due to the ionization of the atmosphere the fighters will need to launch from their holding positions on the planet and clear the atmosphere before they are able to communicate with the ship,” Gerrard informed them.

“The Shadower will decloak every half hour for five minutes. So, there will be some black out time where the two Corsairs will be the only available air support. Any questions?” he asked looking around the table.

“We need to be as discreet as possible. We need to hide any New Republic involvement and allow for plausible deniability. We are going to try to create the illusion of being surviving natives that are rebelling against our invaders. Equipment should all be of Imperial design and no uniforms should be worn,” Gerrard ordered seeing the women nod in agreement.

“We will be microjumping into the system in about three hours after our probe has returned confirming the warships have left.” Gerrard tossed each of them a data pad that had previously been lying around the table. “This data pad contains a mission overview and map of the city. As well as comm call signs, comlink frequencies and staging areas. It also has some general info about the Yevethans themselves and known tactics and physiology. Ok, let’s get our gear and get to the hanger.”

The gathered officers quickly got up and ran off in the direction of their quarters to get ready for what could be a very challenging mission.

 

* * * *

 

Gara Petothel sat aboard the first troop transport in the hanger of the Shadower. They had boarded about half an hour ago and were now very close to zero hour. There were three other transports lined up behind with the commandos spilt up between them. Their transport would be third ship out of the hanger, immediately behind the Corsair X-wings. She looked at her chrono and saw that they had about five more minutes before they were due to launch.

She looked around at the three other women present. She chuckled to herself as she looked at them. It reminded her very much of her days when the Wraiths were pretending to be the Hawkbats. All four women were dressed in black combat boots and pants. They wore a variety of loose fitting tunics and nerf-hide jackets. ‘We look like smugglers,' she chuckled to herself. ‘Han Solo’s got nothing on us.’

As she looked around, she also realized that they were all a little too well equipped to be revolting citizens from a backwater system. But the xenophobe Yevethan wouldn't know that, hopefully. She looked around and saw that the other girls were loaded for wampa. All of them carried a blaster carbine and a blaster pistol in a holster on their belts. All the Jedi wore lightsabers as well and Katja had he wicked looking sword strapped across her back. Gara then noticed, Cheriss was carrying one as well now. Gara tried to think back, she had seen Cheriss carry her blastsword before, but never a blade like that.

Gara had almost asked about it. But, she tried to stay out of the three's Jedi matters. She knew she couldn't understand on the level that they could so she just stayed uninvolved and a bit out of the loop. When they went off to train and do whatever it was they did. She would spend time in the Intel section of the ship often spending a fair amount of time with Colonel Tetrault since he shared her predicament.

She felt the ship vibrate is it powered up it’s systems and brought power to the repulsor coils in preparation for departure. Gara looked at the chrono on her wrist as it counted down. When the mission clock hit zero, the ship shudder as is lifted off the deck. However, nothing could be seen out the hanger door since the ship was still cloaked. The transports and fighters would be launching blind to ensure that any enemy forces that might be present did not see the Shadower.

The transport accelerated toward the magcon field, just behind the two Corsair X-wings. They broke the field, exiting the ship. As they did, their eyes were assaulted with a multitude of colors. The close proximity of the large number of stars in the Koornacht cluster made the whole area of space incredibly bright. Mere moments after exiting the hanger, the ships were enveloped by Polneye's atmosphere. The thick brownish-yellow clouds reduced visibility to about fifty meters, but was easier on the eyes then the bright stars they had just seen.

The ships bounced around in the turbulent atmosphere as the pilots pushed the bulky transports as fast as they could go. The occupants were slammed against the cabin walls for only a few minutes before the transports broke out of the clouds over a sprawling industrial city, which was split into several larger sections connected by rail and roadways.

Gara looked out the port and saw section number four-south, the section which held not only their landing area. But also, their and the commando's intended targets. The transport came in at a blistering speed. The pilot's skillfully broke their decent. The loading ramps were already nearly down when the transports came to rest on Polneye's surface. The Jedi and Gara were on their feet and out the ramp. As Gara stepped off the ramp was already beginning to rise and the transport had engaged it's repulsor lifts.

The four women quickly trotted across the square, their blaster rifles held at the ready. Gara looked through the square to a nearby landing pad where Colonel Tetrault was leading the commando force. The hurriedly fanned out to secure the landing area. The, now empty, transport quickly left the area to return to the sanctuary of the soon to be cloaked, Shadower.

Myrlynda lead her group away from the deployment area trying to be as stealthy as possible. They soon lost sight of the other group as they threaded their way through the shattered warehouses. They had not walked more the five minutes towards their objective when they hear blaster fire erupt back from the direction of the other New Republic forces.

The four women gave each other somewhat worried looks. They knew they had a mission to perform, but that the urge to go and aid the other force was not nearly overwhelming. However, they knew the commando’s raid was a needed to draw attention away from the real mission being performed by the Shades.

They skirted main roadways dwelling the shadows in the alleys created by the afternoon’s setting sun. Myrlynda peered around the corner of a shattered building at their objective. She saw a damaged warehouse building that was supposedly contained a hidden Imperial Intelligence section in it's bowels. If the NRI reports were correct, this was the only remnant of Imperial Forces in the entire sector.

Across the street a Yevethan patrol, of nearly fifteen men, came into view. The gray skinned aliens were dressed in battle armor and carried blaster rifles. On their backs they also carried silver tanks with small nozzles attached to the tanks with hoses. The Shades scurried about looking for cover, however there was none to be found.

The Yevethan's could help but notice the exposed women. Their leaded pointed in their direction shouting orders. The Shades quickly dove to the ground and poured fire into the Yevethan patrol. Myrlynda screamed over the intense sound of blaster fire, "Two and Four keep firing. Three with me." Myrlynda and Katja jumped to their feet, dropping their blasters to the ground as they ignited their lightsabers.

The attacking force immediately turned their attention to the foolishly exposed women. However, as they sent bolt after bolt of blaster fire towards Katja and Myrlynda, they deftly parried them away from themselves as well as Cheriss and Gara.

Given a false sense of victory by the exposed Jedi, their fantasy came crashing down under a hail of blistering fire from Cheriss and Gara. Gara's Imperial training began to shine as she fired shot after shot into the Yevethan's sending their broken bodies crashing to the ground. Cheriss noticed that the lightsaber wielding Jedi were beginning to struggle.

The incoming fire was still intense and the longer the Jedi tried to stand their ground and swat away the fire, the worse their chances of success were or standing against the wave of deadly light. Cheriss made a snap decision to ease the burden on her defenders. She turned to Gara, "Follow me, three second delay."

Gara raised an eyebrow, a question dying on her lips as Cheriss jumped up running towards the Yevethans, ducking and weaving as she ran. She ducked past Myrlynda, charging the Yevethan position. She could feel Katja's staring eyes boring a hole in her back. Cheriss could sense her unhappiness with the risk she was taking.

Gara jumped up and ran after Cheriss laying down viscous fire. After a couple of bolts nearly found their mark Gara dove behind the cover of a discarded transport container. She would use this great defensive position to lay down covering fire for the exposed Jedi.

As Gara dove away, Cheriss dropped her blaster rifle and snatched the lightsaber from her belt. The violet blade shot out of the hilt an instant before Cheriss brought it up to block an incoming shot about to strike her in the chest. She deflected it away into the alley wall as she continued her charge.

Calling the Force to her, she vaulted the wall coming down in the midst of the Yevethan patrol on their right flank. Four of them moved to surround her, the poor bastards. Cheriss spun the blade of her lightsaber so the she was holding it blade down. Without looking over her should she viscously drove the blade back, stabbing through the Yevethan’s abdomen while she lashed out with a strong kick knocking the blaster rifle from the hands of alien in front of her.

The moment her kicking foot hit the ground she spun away, bringing her lightsaber to a correct position as she ducked an incoming blaster bold from her left. Ducking the bolt had caused it to not only miss her but sizzle unabated into the attacker on her left. He fell as the bolt struck him just below the chin sending him crashing to the ground.

Cheriss lunged to her right, running her blade into opponent’s chest as he tried to bring his blaster to bear on her. She felt her wrists tingle from the impact of the hilt against the bone plating of the alien’s exoskeleton. Her danger sense flared like a supernova. She immediately let go of the lightsaber and dropped like a rock to the ground, covering her head.

The sound of the explosion rocked her eardrums as the lightsaber pierced the tank on the Yevethan’s back.. Flames erupted and billowed out in all directions. Cheriss tried to shield herself as best she could, but still felt the heat of the fire as it blew past her. She heard the shriek on pain as the Yevethan nearest her caught the full-force of the explosion tossing him over the wall like a broken leaf.

Katja reeled as she saw the fireball erupt where Cheriss was just standing. She reached out with the Force, sensing Cheriss was alive, but in pain. Not knowing her condition she made the decision to act. Katja charged forward, drawing her longsword as she went. The explosion had dazed their opponents, so any shots that came near her were not a threat.

Katja leaped through a broken part of the wall viscously slashing out with both her blades at the dazed Yevethans. The soldiers were easy prey for the Jedi, powered by the anger and fear she felt concerning Cheriss’ condition fueling the fire in her soul.

Katja lashed out with a brutal front kick to the last enemy between her and her lover’s prone form. She heard ribs crack under the pressure of her kick as the Yevethan was pinned between her foot and the fall before slumping to the ground.

As she was bout to crouch down to check on her apprentice, Katja felt a surge from the Force. Sensing danger, she spun to her left and put all the power should could into her arms as she threw her longsword. And incoming blaster bolt grazed her left thigh. Katja growled in pain and fell to a knee, clutching her wound as the blade slammed into the chest of the Yevehtan who had shot her. Blood flew from the wound as the power of the blow sent his body flying back.

Katja stumbled the last two steps to bring her to a kneeling position next to Cheriss’ body. The blade on her lightsaber retreated into the hilt before she laid it down to check on her friend’s condition. Cheriss stirred as Katja brought her hand to rest on her shoulder. “Are you alright?” Katja asked, not even trying to hide the concern in her voice.

Cheriss groaned as she looked at her left arm, the sleeve of her tunic was charred and blackened. She could feel the skin underneath was not in much better shape. Cheriss laid her head back as she called upon the Force to dull her pain.

Gara and Myrlynda jumped over the wall carrying pair's discarded blaster carbines. Myrlynda cocked her head as she heard blaster fire nearby. This time it was not directed at them, and as far as she could tell was at least a few hundred meters away. Looking down at her map as Katja tended to Cheriss, Myrlynda tried to get her bearings as Gara covered them from crouched behind the nearby wall.

She wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her right hand as she studied the map. It was very hard to find landmarks since the majority of the city was reduced to rubble by the Yevethan forces. She picked up her comlink and brought it to her lips. “Shade One to Sentinel One, sit rep?”

A moment later, Tetrault’s voice came across the speaker. Blaster fire could also be heard, making it very difficult to hear him. “Shade One, we were moving to your position upon hearing you engage the enemy. However, we have hit major resistance. We currently plan to attract as much attention as possible while you move to the objective. You copy?”

Myrlynda looked at the other three women evaluating their situation. Cheriss was already injured, but they were still probably in much better shape than Tetrault’s band of commandos. She keyed the comlink, “Roger, Sentinel One. We are moving out in five minutes. Will advise when we reach the objective. Shade One, out.”

Myrlynda leaned down to check on Cheriss. The young woman was already beginning to stand with a lot of help from Katja. “You ok?” she asked.

Cheriss grunted as she stood, albeit somewhat unsteadily. “Yeah…I should be ok…” Cheriss gently held her wounded arm.

Gara moved from her position and opened up a pouch on her belt. She guided Cheriss to lean on a nearby wall, not only for support but for cover. She carefully cut away the burned cloth of her sleeve and wrapped the burned flesh in a bandage after applying a bacta patch. She gave Cheriss a reassuring nod as she closed her pouch and turned away.

Cheriss gingerly picked her blaster carbine off the ground and took up a position by the way to watch for potential attackers as Gara did the same. Katja gave her apprentice a gentle squeeze on her unwounded forearm before moving to where Myrlynda had returned to her map.

“What is the plan, Oh Great Leader?” Katja asked with a tone she tried to keep as light as possible.

Myrlynda scowled at her. This was another instance where she found Katja’s jokes a bit wearing. But as usual, she got over it pretty quickly. Anyone whom had observed their relationship for a while would have likened it to a mother who had an often-misbehaving daughter. Myrlynda would get mad at first, but would melt under the mischievous eyes of her "daughter".

“We are only about a thousand meters or so east of the warehouse. We are going to move out while Tetrault’s force draws as much attention as they possible can,” Myrlynda said, her words accentuated by the sound of several thermal detonators exploding in the distance. Katja nodded, picking up her blaster rifle and checked it to make sure it was still in proper working order.

With one last look at the shattered bodies of the Yevethan’s they had just killed, Katja casually jumped over the broken wall and headed off down the street. Without an order needing to be given, the other Shades followed behind with their weapons ready.

The streets in this area were quite and totally devoid of activity. The Shades moved, like their namesakes, silently through the ruined city. Their careful movement had caused them to take several minutes to move the relatively short distance to the warehouse that was their target.

The Shades crept up to a totally destroyed building that’s few intact, but heavily damaged walls acted to shield them not only from view, but from blaster bolts if they began to fly. Myrlynda pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars from their pouch and raised them to her eyes. She scanned over the area and her gaze came to rest on the only intact building for several kilometers.

Outside Myrlynda saw a group of six Yevethans milling about the only visible entrance. Judging from the outside appearance of the building, the Shades could tell most of the structure was underground if the floor plan they received in their briefing had at all been correct.

Plucking the comlink from her belt, Myrlynda whispered into it, "Sentinel One, Shade One. We are in position at the objective. Moving in now." The three ladies gathered around the comlink heard heavy blaster fire in between the double clicks that acknowledged their leader's call.

Myrlynda raised her blaster rifle and peered down the sights after pointing its barrel in the direction of the guards. "We will each get one, then all concentrate on the two left, understood?" the Shade Leader asked. Each nodded their consent and raised their rifles.

Each fired nearly simultaneously. The red bolts slammed into the Yevethans as the Shades continue to eagerly squeeze their triggers. Their enemies went down in a hail or coalescent light, when there was not more movement they ceased their fire.

With a wave of her hand, Myrlynda ordered the Shades forward. The women quickly scrambled over the rubble and ran to the facilities entrance. Cheriss, Myrlynda and Katja fanned out and took cover behind the submerged stairwell's walls and Gara ran to the door. While the other members covered the area with their blasters, Gara took a few tools from her belt and began to slice into the door's control panel.

The door slashed open to reveal a long corridor with two Yvethans standing guard on either side of a steel door at the far end. Katja and Myrlynda quickly poured fire into the guards who only managed to get off three ill-aimed shots before crashing to the ground. Quickly getting to their feet and sprinting forward again, they skid to a halt in front of a set of blastdoors.

Figuring this door would be easier than the one at the entrance; Gara began to half-heartedly poke at the panel while the Shades kept their eyes scanning about and their weapons at the ready. After several minutes, it became clear it was not easier. It was, in fact, quite the opposite.

A frustrated sigh escaped Myrlynda’s clenched lips. Not needing to issue an order, she saw Gara take the hint and set about to the task in earnest. However, despite her best efforts, the doors still wouldn’t budge after five minutes of work.

Gara stood and gave an embarrassed shrug. “We don’t have time for this,” Katja muttered. She tossed her blaster rifle to Gara as she unclipped her lightsaber. Keying the blade to life, she thrust it deeply into the durasteel. Myrlynda followed suit, with Cheriss and Gara now keeping an eye on their only escape route.

The thick doors withstood a lot of punishment at the hand’s of the two wielding their Jedi weapons. Sweat dripped down their brows as they worked the blades through the doors. After another five minutes, the doors were peeled aside and Cheriss and Gara charged forward through the newly carved entrance, weapons up and scanning for targets.

What they saw, brought them to a halt, their mouths dropped in shock and the barrels of their weapons dipped. Soon Katja and Myrlynda joined them. “What in the blue hell is this?” Katja barked incredulously. Where they had expected to see stacks of cargo containers holding all kinds of weapons, spare parts and other materials of war making, they saw nothing of the sort. In its place, they saw a huddled mass of half-naked, frightened, ill-cared for, people.

Taking in her first noticeable breath, Gara was shocked by the smell of unwashed bodies ranging from human across the spectrum, the stench of filth and human waste, accompanied the odor of sickness and disease caused by the conditions.

“Emperor’s black bones,” Gara muttered as she took it all in. Her other three team members seemed not to be dealing with the unexpected surprise any better than she was. At first, the people had cowered at the appearance of the team. However, that soon changed.

“We’re saved!” a man shouted, struggling to his feet. He wore tattered clothes that bore the vaguest resemblance to an Imperial Starship Maintenance Uniform. “They are Jedi!” he added, gesturing to the now unlit lightsbaber hilts held in the hands of Katja and Myrlynda.

Slowly taking their feet, the people began to offer each other words of encouragement and praise to their would be saviors. The four women looked to each other, searching each other’s faces for any sign of an idea. Even though their duty in this was completely clear, they were not prepared for a rescue mission.

Seeing no sign of an idea on the faces of her team, Myrlynda turned to face them. Gathering the Force to her, she channeled the power into her words. They would change from a suggestion to a command. “Stand still and be silent,” she boomed. “You must all form two lines at this door and follow my every order if you want to get out of this alive.”

It took a moment to sink in, but then the crowd of people formed into to lines. Those in a better state carried those in need of help. As the team observed them, they saw that all had injuries and seemed to have suffered beatings and torture at the hands of their captors. Gara took it upon herself to get a quick count as they formed up. Turing to Myrlanya, she gasped, “Two hundred and twelve.”

Shaking her head, Myrlynda growled, “This is going to be a nightmare.” With the mass Force Suggestion she was undertaking, the elder Jade was already beginning to tire. Motioning for the Shades to gather, she spoke softly, by forcefully.

“Two and I will lead the column to the extraction site. I’ll make sure all our new friends keep on track while Two gets on the horn to the Shadower and advices them of out situation,” she said to Gara mostly before turning to Cheriss. “Four, you take up position in the middle of the column." Finally she turned to Katja, “Three will be our rear guard. No heroics, let’s just get us and our new friends out as fast as we can. Got it?”

“Got it,” the three shades intoned together.

“Ok, the let’s move,” Myrlynda ordered as she strode towards the front of the column.

The others took up their positions and slowly the procession began to make it’s way out of the facility and into the streets of Poleneye Four South. At the head of the column, Gara was firing nearly continuously, slapping in new powerpacks as she emptied the previous ones. Cheriss and Katja would take shots occasionally as they felt the alien presence stir within the Force.

The selective and not-so-selective fire kept the few Yvethan’s trying to observe them at bay. It seemed that most of the enemies nearby ground forces were engaged with Tetrault’s commando force. The journey to their extraction point was slow. So slow, the Shades began to fear if they could make it at all before Myrlynda lost her ability to guide their charges. If that happened, it would likely be pandemonium and the chances of saving any of them would fall away.

Almost as if at the beckon of a cruel fate, five Yvethan’s came around a nearby corner and directly onto the tail of their column. They seemed to be workers of some type, only two of them were armed with blasters and the other three only had tools hung about their belts. “One, keep them going,” Katja shouted to Myrlynda at the head of the column knowing the problems that would be caused by stopping. “I can take care of them.”

Exertion was as plain on Myrlynda’s face as the beads of perspiration. “Four, move to rear guard. When Two gets back, retake your position,” she spoke through clenched teeth. Not needing a verbal compliance, Myrlynda continued to lead the column forward as Katja stepped up to the five aliens and Cheriss fell back to the end of the column.

Katja slung her blaster rifle as she unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. Snaphiss. It sprung to life as the first enemy drew his blaster and fired. Deftly parrying the incoming shots, Katja sent one back in the direction of the shooter. The bolt slammed into the weapon, destroying it in a shower of sparks. His hand burned by the explosion, he fell over more in shock than injured.

Charging forward, Katja sliced wickedly at the arm of the second Yvethan drawing his blaster. The weapon and his lower arm fell away in the arc of the lightsaber’s ruby blade. A vicious thrust to the chest sent him to the ground in a smoldering heap.

As Katja took a few steps away from the remaining enemies back towards the column, she saw the three standing Yvethan’s pull their hands back as wicked curved talon’s extended from their wrists. Grinning wickedly, Katja twirled her blade with contempt and took a step back.

All the combatants paused for a moment before the three Yvethan’s charged. Swinging her blade to parry the limbs of her assailants, the red blade connected with the arm of the one who lead the charge causing it to fall away. Dodging to her left, she disemboweled the next Yvethan, causing his body to fall in two pieces as his momentum carried him past.

Planing her feet firmly, Katja lashed out with a back kick at the last standing enemy. Her foot caught him in the abdomen. Though it did little to injure him, it did impede his progress making sure his talons could not reach her. Spinning on her heel, she swung the humming blade at neck level. With a sickening sizzle, the blade sliced though the soft flesh to send the head rolling away.

Turning towards Cheriss, Katja closed down her lightsaber and shot her a wide smile. She bowed deeply as if in response to silent applause for her impressive display of combat prowess. Despite their environment and situation, Cheriss couldn’t help but feel the warm tightness of affection. With an amused shake of the head, Cheriss returned the auburn haired beauty’s grin.

A spike of fear pulled Cheriss from her reverie. Turning her attention to the ground, she saw one of the Yvethan’s pulling himself to his feet. She could see it was the one whom Katja had directed the first shot of the fight at. His talons were extended and he leapt at Katja as she began to trot back to the group.

The sensation of danger came to Katja’s awareness an instant too late. She had just begun to turn her shoulder when the talon plunged into her back. Rearing her head back, she let loose a scream of pain and surprise. Katja struggled to raise her weapon but could not. Slowly she slid from the talon leaving it coated in her blood and slumped to the ground as her lightsaber slid from her now open hand.

Moving to stand over Katja’s prone form, the Yvethan raised his arm high to deal a mortal blow if his previous strike didn’t fill that role. There was a slash of motion as he moved his arm towards the fallen woman. Mere inches from her body the assailant’s arm snapped back and he screamed in pain as the bone could be heard snapping and protruded through the flesh of his forearm.

He howl of agony was quickly stifled as he felt his throat constrict with an invisible hand closing around his throat. Gara turned her attention from ushering their charges to Cheriss. The young Jedi stood facing the Yvethan who had stabbed Katja with her hand outstretched. Wind kicked up around Cheriss feet as she raised her arm. The alien lifted into the air obviously guided by Cheriss. With a brutal flick of the wrist, everyone heard Katja’s attacker’s neck snap before he fell to the ground in a broken heap.

Dashing forward with impressive speed, Cheriss ran to her lover’s side. She skidded to a halt a few steps shy of Katja as six more armed Yventhans came around the corner and stopped before moving to take proper firing positions and cover.

Fear. The feeling ran like ice water through Cheriss’ veins. She cast her eyes down to see the expanding puddle of blood beneath Katja. The idea that she had lost the one person who seemed to return her affection and treated her as she felt she should be was unbearable to the young woman.

 _There is a time for patient reflection and cautious action. Then there is a time for passionate, furious action. We have the ability to do both and not succumb fully to either side,_ Cheriss heard deep within her mind. She recognized the words Myrlynda had said to her the first night she had spent in the company of Alpha Blue.

Harnessing the dark feelings her fear stirred within her, she raised her open palms towards the sky. At her command, viscous winds whipped down the street stirring up dust and obscuring sight. Around the Yvethan troops, black clouds that whirled with red and purple streaks of energy formed around them. Panic quickly over took them as the tried to escape the cloud. Forgotten in their fear, blaster rifles clattered to the ground without firing a single bolt.

With their fear fueling the power of the Dark Force Tempest Cheriss had born of her fear, the storm began to ravage the soldiers. Red and indigo bolts of energy became as sharp as razors when the impacted with living flesh. The first cries were more of surprise than of pain, but that quickly changed as a fine mist of blood emerged from the clouds to stain the surrounding ground and buildings.

Pieces of wet flesh plopped to the ground as the cloud began to dispel. After a few moments, the storm was gone and in its wake was left pieces of bodies that were nearly unrecognizable as such. Cheriss stood still for a moment, her eyes burning with fury as red and violet static played across her body. Gara took a few cautious steps in Cheriss' direction, but stopped a meter away.

Gara was unsure what to do. Fear was definitely a factor in her indecision; she had never seen anything that likened itself to what she had just seen. Cheriss stood still, the wind still pulling at her clothes. Finally, Gara moved to kneel beside Katja's prone form. Pulling a medkit from her belt pouch, she to tend to the wounds of her fallen teammate.

With her chest heaving in rough breaths, Cheriss was still lost in the aftermath of the energies she had summoned. Myrlynda halted the column of refugees and trotted over the Adumarian woman. Slowly she reached to place her hand on Cheriss' shoulder. Almost as if awakening from a trance, Cheriss shook her head and became acutely aware of her surroundings. Taking two quick steps forward, she knelt to lay her hands on Katja's forehead.

Fear gripped her heart as Cheriss gently brushed aside a loose strand of hair from Katja's face. Katja's body was soon wracked with a series of coughs as Gara applied the bacta bandage to her back. A thin rivulet of blood trailed from the corner of her mouth to run town her chin. It was becoming clear to Myrlynda that Cheriss was having greater and greater difficulty seeing Katja like this.

"Four," Myrlynda began in a loud tone. "You need to get that column moving to the evac point."

Continuing to stroke Katja's face, Cheriss seemed beyond distraction. "I want to stay with her…" she whispered.

Grabbing her around the bicep, Myrlynda gave her a none-to-gentle shake. "Four, that is what we need you to do. Now move out!"

Cheriss immediately whipped her head around to stare in the eyes of Myrlynda. Anger burned in her eyes as her hand moved from her lover's brow to the hilt of her lightsaber. For a moment, it looked like Cheriss might take out her aggression on Myrlynda. Sitting still, but keeping an air of power, Myrlynda waited for her to calm herself.

Leaning in, she whispered, "Cheriss, we need to move. She's in good hands. Let us take care of her while you get us out. Ok?"

Slowly, some of the venom of Cheriss' stare melted away. After a few more long moments, she slowly nodded. With a last stroke of Katja's cheek, she stood and moved towards the front of the column. Turning her attention back to Gara, she asked, "Well?"

With a sigh, Gara continued to check the bandages she applied. "It's not good. Punctured lung. A lot of internal bleeding. The bacta patch should help, but we need to get her out of here immediately."

Looking up, Myrlynda say Cheriss at the head of the column barking orders. Her demeanor was intimidating to Myrlynda; she couldn't imagine what the refugees thought of her. Her voice boomed with power and the Dark Side seemed to swirl about her in an invisible current. Not moving her eyes, Myrlynda quipped, "I don't think that will be much of a problem."

Motioning two larger men from the column over she motioned to Katja. "I need you two to help carry her." They both nodded before moving to reach for the wounded Shade. Clearing her throat, the two men stopped short. Motioning with her chin, Myrlynda directed their attention to Cheriss. "I would strongly advice you are very careful with our wounded comrade…" Her gaze became hard as Myrlynda turned to look at them. "Or you might need to deal with her."

With wide eyes, they nodded and gently picked Katja up before following the column deeper into the city. Moving very quickly considering the gaggle they guarded, the Shades soon arrived at the rendezvous point. They had met no further direct opposition since Katja had fallen. Though both Myrlynda and Gara's blaster were almost empty from the constant covering fire they had laid to discourage pursuit.

Almost as if perfectly synchronized, as opposed to the blind luck that it was, Colonel Tetrault's force entered the area and the whine of repulsor lifts could be heard overhead. Fanning out to create a tight perimeter around the landing area and the refugees, the commandos poured fire into the surrounding buildings.

In a blur of motion and a deafening roar, two X-wings flashed overhead and strafed the area where the commandos were received some light fire from. "Corsair Six, make your next run to the east of the landing zone. Corsair Ten, make your next to the west. Do your best to make the simultaneous!" Tetrault shouted above the sounds of battle into his comlink.

"Get these people on board," the Colonel shouted to two of his men before turning to look town at Katja's unconscious form. "Is she…" she asked, allowing the question to drag out.

"No," Gara answered quickly. "But she will be if we don't her out of here soonest."

With a deliberate motion, he pointed to the nearest transport. "Get yourselves on board. The Shade's part of this mission is over."

Cheriss, Myrlynda and Gara gently picked up Katja and moved to the transport as fast as they could. Within moments, the ramp was closed and the repulsorlifts were carrying the transport skyward. Glancing out the window, Gara could see flights of Corsair Squadron X-wings flying cover. Firing at ground troops and engaging the occasional TIE fighter that came up to oppose them.

The whole flight, Cheriss leaned over Katja watching her grow paler. Gently she ran her fingers over her face. The ride to the Shadower seemed to take an eternity for the Shades. By the time they transport settled on the deck, Katja's breathing was shallow and her blood covered the back of her shirt and Cheriss' legs.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Where am I?’ Katja thought as an intense feeling of vertigo coursed through her. Opening her eyes she was initially blinded by the intensity of it. After a few moments, amber colored light cast the room before her eyes in an unfamiliar fashion. As she began to orient herself, her disorientation began to diminish and she could see a familiar room beyond her immediate surroundings.

Above her, she heard a knock. Turning her eyes up she saw a hatch open and reached her hand up. A medtech in a white uniform too her hand and pulled her from the bacta tank. Her chest hurt as she moved and was helped in removing her respirator. The bitter taste of bacta coated her tongue and throat cashing her to spit a few times trying to dispel it.

She was lowered to an awaiting gurney before being wheeled away from the tank to a private area of the medical ward. Waiting there were Gara, Myrlynda, Gerrard and Cheriss. All wore wide smiles but Cheriss was obviously quite relieved that Katja seemed to be well. As she observed her lover, she also saw lines about her eyes and she seemed haggard and tired. As she considered it further the thoughts seemed to slip from her mind in her exhausted and drugged state.

 

* * * *

 

Katja didn't awaken again for almost two more days. As she became aware of her surroundings, she lifted her head from the pillow. There were a few medtechs tending the ten or so other patients in the ward. Most were like her, casualties of the ground action on Polneye. Slowly, Katja pushed her self up on her elbows. Feeling a wave of nausea, she pushed her legs over the side of the bed.

Calling upon the Force to ease her pain and lend her strength, she stood.

"And what do you think you are doing, patient?" she heard a mechanical voice inquire. She turned to see a cylindrical FX-series medical droid rolled over to her, waving around its fifteen arms tipped with medical instruments.

"I am getting out of here." She glared at the droid. "You can either get me a repulsorchair, or I can scatter your parts across the ward and get one myself."

Lights played across the droid's display. It offered a long pause before entering. "I will comply." He rolled away and fetched a chair for Katja. She slowly sat down before tapping commands into the chair's control pad. Without another word, she floated out of the Medical Ward.

The chair moved agonizingly slowly. Before she had even made it out of the section of the ship that contained the ward, Katja saw Myrlynda come around the corner. Her stride was long and purposeful. She saw Katja and walked up to her with a stern expression on her face.

Katja smiled at her. "Well, I guess I know what the pause with the med droid was all about. I take it he was supposed to call you if I tried to leave?"

Myrlynda nodded. "Yes. And why exactly are you leaving?"

"I don't need to lounge around in there to get better." Her features softened a bit. "Besides, I'd like to see Cheriss."

Katja commanded her chair to resume its course and Myrlynda followed next to her. "I think there are a few things you should be aware of before you speak to her."

"Oh?" she asked with a smile, looking up at her friend.

Myrlynda went on to explain the events that transpired after Katja had been injured by the Yevethan. She described how Cheriss had called upon the Dark Side and how she had brutally slain her lover's assailants. "It appears that was the catalyst she needed to finally see past Skywalker's teachings."

"Well, I must admit I'm very glad she chose that time to see the light." Katja smiled sardonically. "If not, I wouldn’t be lucky enough to be floating around in this chair like an invalid."

Myrlynda let her comment go. "Well, you really should get back to your quarters as soon as you are done speaking with your apprentice. She is currently in the , healing the scars the Dark Side tried to leave upon her spirit."

"I'll be sure to have her bring me back to my quarters immediately." An impish smile came to her lips. "In fact, I may have to introduce her to the rehabilitative responsibilities to her injured Master."

Groaning playfully in response, Myrlynda turned away and walked off without further comment. By the time Katja had reached the sanctuary, she was ready to pull her hair out it had taken the chair so long to get her there.

The doors slid oven and Katja floated her way inside. A small dirt trail lead to a pond in the center of what had once been a maintenance hanger. Trees and bushes occupied the rest of the space and mirrors and lamps hung from the ceiling duplicated sunlight bathing the room in a warm light. Enjoying the sensation of the light caressing her skin and relaxing her sore muscles, Katja began to slowly follow the trail. After a few meters she saw a slight figure kneeling in small grove set back about three meters.

Katja took a moment to gaze upon her apprentice and lover, who had the broadsword she had been given laid out in front of her. Cheriss was clad in her Jedi robes and her lightsaber hung from her belt resting on her left thigh. A sultry smirk and shiver ran through her as Katja observed the beautiful, young Jedi.

"Planning to just stand there?" Cheriss asked softly with a hint of a smile without even opening her eyes. "I am willing to bet I can see to it you'd much rather be over here than over there."

Slowly getting out of the chair, Katja moved toward her apprentice and answered, "I didn't want to disturb you, seeing you were meditating."

Moving to stand, Cheriss shrugged. "I have meditated a lot while you were in the Med Center," she responded, her voice seeming to have a weight of seriousness to it and perhaps even a hint of fear.

Stepping forward, Katja allowed Cheriss to come forward and wrap her arms about her. Inhaling lightly, she took in the sweet smell she associated with her apprentice. Drawing back, the two women moved their lips to meet in a long, soft kiss.

Reluctantly they broke their embrace and moved to sit on the soft grass. The held hands in silence for a moment as Katja observed Cheriss. Finally, she asked, "What did you see?"

Cheriss breathed deeply seeming to steel herself. "Many things," she began cryptically. "Mostly just flashes of images. Pain, fear, and death. Lots of death."

"When you are recovering from your first touch of the Dark Side, it's common to see these things," Katja explained slowly. "That is why we reflect and why we heal, so that is not what we become."

The brunette nodded. "Myrlynda told me the same thing, and I did see some of that." Pausing, Cheriss seemed to be pondering how to explain herself. "But, I saw other things. They were different somehow. Not of the Dark Side, really. More evil, as it an evil unlike we have ever seen."

Furrowing her brow, Katja observed her. "I know Adumar didn't see much of the Empire, but I would be hard pressed to believe that."

Cheriss' gaze softened as she seemed to be looking at something far off. "I saw great battles and whipping hissing snakes. I saw horrible creatures unlike I've ever seen before. They brought death with every step, either in advance or retreat. They wore their scars of battle like a retired General would wear the Emperor's Cross."

Reaching out, Katja took Cheriss’ hand. This was very new ground to her, offering comfort. “Go ahead.”

“There were ships, or at least I think they were ships, made from rock and whipped through space but they didn’t seem powered by anything at all,” Cheriss continued before trailing off.

“It isn’t uncommon for visions to be more symbolic than literal. Especially with what you have just once through for the first time,” Katja responded.

“Perhaps,” Cheriss answered, her voice distant, as her gaze seemed to be upon something far off.

Gently, Katja reached out and placed her fingertips on Cheriss cheek and turned her face so their eyes met. “No matter what, whether want you have seen is a portent or not, our destinies are intertwined. Master and Apprentice. We will meet our challenges head on.”

“Yes, Master,” Cheriss said with an affectionate smile that other might have deemed inappropriate for a student to flash her teacher.

“But for now, we have things that are very present in our lives that need to be addressed. We have missions before us and your training to attend,” Katja explained as she again took Cheriss’ hand and guided her to her feet. Taking the broadsword from her lap, Cheriss sheathed it before reaching out to take Katja’s other hand.

Slowly making their way back toward the repulsorchair, Katja stopped just short of it. Wrapping her arms around the younger brunette she leaned in to press her lips to Cheriss’. Slowly, their lips parted and their tongues met in a slow waltz. Reluctantly, Cheriss pulled away and guided Katja into the chair.

“I see that you are prepared to see to Myrlynda’s orders to see me back to my quarters to rest,” Katja said with a chuckle. Sensing her lover’s confusion, she added, “Whether you knew of them or not.”

The two slowly made their way out of the mediation sanctuary and into the corridors of The Shadower. “What’s next?” Cheriss finally asked.

“Well, we are going to discover if your idea of how I am best rehabilitated is in line with Myrlynda’s thoughts on the matter,” Katja answered with a sly grin.

“That’s not what I meant,” Cheriss chuckled as she lightly slapped her Master’s shoulder. “I mean for the team.”

“We have some time off before our next mission. I imagine Gara will be trying to persuade Colonel Tetrault to allow her to meet Myn Donos somewhere for a sorted little get-away. We should plan one of those ourselves. A training holiday, if you would.”

“As you wish, Master. I look forward to my next lesson,” Cheriss answered dutifully.

“I’m sure you do,” she responded before pausing and her tone growing more serious. “Beyond that is up to the will of the Force and where it carries us. And only time will tell that. But never forget, it will be you and I. No matter the foe or the mission.”

“I know,” Cheriss said with a resolute nod. “I knew it from the moment I saw you.”

Shaking away the soft smile her apprentice’s sentimental words caused, Katja looked up and shot Cheriss a lopsided grin as they arrived at their quarters. Wordlessly they entered and the door shut behind them. Beyond their voices rose and fell with their passions occasionally accented by the shifting of bodies.

As Katja prophesied, only time would tell what would come for them. Only time would tell what their place would be in the future of the New Republic. Only time would tell there pace within what was quickly becoming a New Jedi Order.


End file.
